As Long as it Takes
by Klaraholic
Summary: Just some Klaroline drabbles and oneshots :)
1. Chapter 1: Need to Bleed

**This is what I think should have happened in 4x22 with the whole Caroline cutting thing.**

* * *

_Need to bleed. Need to bleed. Need to bleed. _The words were on a constant repeat in her head, so was the insatiable urge to keep cutting no matter what. _Silas, cut, bleed. _Somewhere in the back of her head Caroline was one hundred percent conscience of what she was doing. She felt the pain every time the blade cut deep into her skin, she felt the cool air as it collided with the burning sensation that she felt after every cut. She could smell the blood as it gushed out of her wrists. She wanted to stop, she knew that she would end up slicing her hands off but she couldn't. _Bleed. Just keep cutting. _She felt Rebekah's strong grip on her, hands holding her struggling body away from anything that she could use to continue inflicting pain on herself. She heard Matt yelling at her, asking her what the hell she was doing, telling her to stop.

_Silas wants me to bleed. I need to bleed. _Why? Why was it always her? What had she done? She felt like she was hammering against the wall that blocked her away from having control of her body.

"Caroline stop!" Matt's voice was so close to her, "Rebekah _do_ something!"

"I—I can't, I don't know," Rebekah's eyes were wide in fear her accented voice faltering. "Caroline, please you have to stop; you're going to cut your hands off." Her voice was pleading.

"We need to call someone," Matt was saying picking up his phone and scrolling through his contacts, "We need to call Tyler, or her mom. Someone who can help!"

"They won't be able to help her Matt!" Rebekah sounded frustrated; her eyes never left Caroline's. She could see a flicker of fear in the back of her eyes. "Caroline, if you can hear me, you need to fight this. You need to fight him."

"Silas wants me to bleed." Caroline said. Her voice was almost zombie like.

"What is it that Nik was always saying when he talked about you?" She mumbled to herself, looking off to the side for a moment trying to remember something, "Oh my God, Nik," Her eyes snapped back to Caroline's, a flicker of hope in them. "Matt give me your phone," She ordered, holding both of Caroline's wrists in one of her hands so that she could dial the number.

The phone rang three times before Klaus answered. The second she heard the click signaling that he had picked up the phone Rebekah started talking before he could start insulting her like she knew he probably would.

"Nik, it's me. You need to get here as fast as you can. It's Caroline, Silas did something to her and—" Rebekah stopped, nodding as Klaus spoke. "I tried slapping her—oh relax Nik—she's going to cut off her hands, I don't know what to do. How long until you can get here?" Her eyes widened and she looked to Matt for a brief moment. "Nik, I can't hold her for that long." Her eyes closed for a moment and she let out a breath. "Just get here fast." She whispered before hanging up and setting the phone down beside her.

Matt waited for her to say something but Rebekah just sat in front of an almost comatose Caroline who was staring wistfully at the knife sitting on a table near her.

"Bekah?" He asked finally, not being able to take the silence anymore. "He's not coming is he,"

"No, he is." Bekah replied still not looking away from Caroline, "He always chooses her over me. He wouldn't have come if it was me in her place." She sounds close to tears. Matt maks a decision that he hopes he won't regret and goes closer to her, gently sitting down next to her and sliding an arm around her waist. She looks up at him before smiling and leaning her head down on his shoulder.

* * *

Outside the sound of screeching tires could be heard and less than a minute later the front door to the grill was thrown open with a loud bang. From her spot on the floor Rebekah looked up to see her brother storming in. She stood quickly, momentarily releasing Caroline's wrists. Caroline lunged towards the bar counter to grab another knife before she was caught around the waist and pulled back into a strong chest. In the back of her mind Caroline sighed in relief. If anyone could help her, Klaus would have the best chance.

Her body struggled against his strong hold but somehow he managed to spin her around so he could look at her. His hands held her face tenderly. Her hands fell limp at her sides and she kept staring at something over his shoulder. "Look at me sweetheart." He said softly causing her eyes to move slowly to his. He gave her a small smile and then gently brushed a strand of her blonde hair away from her face.

"I need to bleed," She whispered, a tear falling from her eye and making its way down her cheek. "Silas—"

"No," Klaus interrupted her, stepping closer and gripping her chin roughly. "Caroline you can fight him. You're strong, remember that sweetheart? Do you remember what I told you at the ball?" He could see her struggling to break free of Silas's control. "You're beautiful, strong, full of light Caroline. I won't let you lose that. Keep fighting love." He pulled her closer so that her head was tucked under his chin and he was stroking her hair. He could feel her shaking. She was fighting hard and he admired that. He wouldn't let anyone see it but he was scared for her. Terrified that she wouldn't break out of it, he knew that he wouldn't let her kill herself. He would do it, eventually, he wouldn't be able to stand the sight of her in pain. Her body began shaking harder and she let out a small whimper. "Come on sweetheart," He murmured into her hair kissing her lightly on the top of her head and holding her tighter.

She told herself to focus on what she knew. She started small, like the feeling of her body pressed against his. Then it was his smell, something masculine and completely unique to him. Then it was the rise and fall of his chest, and the pounding of his un-dead heart. Finally she focused on his words. Strong, he thought she was strong, with that realization a little piece of her conciseness clicked back into place. He told her to keep fighting, so she would. It was painful, excruciatingly painful as she fought against Silas. _Come on Caroline, you can do this. _She told herself. She could feel herself shaking and she let out a small whimper. It wasn't enough. She had to focus on something stronger. What had brought Klaus out of it? Or her when Silas had thought he could fool her when he came to her as Klaus. For Klaus it had been anger, he had been furious at her. But for her it had been just the fact that she had known that it wasn't Klaus. He wouldn't say those things to her. _Focus Caroline, you can make it through this. Focus on something you feel, something strong. _She thought about the happiest she had ever felt. The strongest thing she had ever felt, it was love. Not love for Tyler, she knew that. She loved Klaus. _Oh God, I love Klaus. _She thought.

He held her tighter, and all of the sudden she fell. He caught her and held her up as she gasped for air. She looked up at him her eyes suddenly clear. "That's my girl," He said with a relieved smile and affection in his eyes. She let out a breathy laugh and let him move her so that she was sitting in a chair. He knelt down before her cupping her face in his hands and wiping her tears away with his thumbs.

"Thank you," She whispered not looking away from him. Klaus smiled and looked back over to where his sister and Matt sat on the floor. "Did Rebekah slap me?" She asked with a smile, relieved that this was finally over. Klaus laughed and looked back to her.

"Are you ok?" He asked suddenly serious.

"I'll be fine,"

"That's not what I asked sweetheart." She should have known that he wouldn't let it go. He always saw through her. That's what made them so similar, she could see past all the horrible things that he had done. She saw the man beneath the monster. He saw the girl beneath the vampire and he wouldn't let that side of her disappear. He would protect her; he would care about her when her friends were preoccupied with other "more important" things. She couldn't look at him anymore. Without a word he rose up a little more so that he could gather her in his arms again.

She sobbed against his chest, clutching at his jacket and pulling herself closer. He was whispering things to her and he pressed his cheek to the top of her head. He made eye contact with Rebekah and she nodded silently leading Matt from the grill. He let Caroline cry, he wasn't the kind of man that offered comfort often but for her he knew that he would do anything. So he comforted her, the all-powerful, feared by all original alpha male hybrid. And she let him, for once she found comfort in the arms of the person who she was supposed to hate, the person whose death she had celebrated so many months ago. When she had calmed down enough he pulled her head from his chest and wiped the remaining tears away from her face. She looked so broken, so scared, so vulnerable in that moment that he said the words he had been thinking since he went off to New Orleans.

"Come with me," He whispered looking at her pleadingly. "Come to New Orleans," She had heard almost those exact words only a few days ago when Silas had impersonated him. And just like a few days ago her heart hammered in her chest. She wanted to say yes, she did but there were things here that she had to stay for. There were so many loose ends that had to be tied up. "Caroline," her name brings her out of her train of thought. She looks back up into his eyes, so full of hope. "I know what you're thinking love, do it for yourself. Whatever you do, don't do it because someone else want you to do it, do it because you want to." She opens her mouth to say something else but no sound comes out. And soon her mouth turns up into a smile which turns into a grin and she unexpectedly throws her arms around him and hugs him. After a moment's hesitation he hugs her back. She sighs content and makes her decision. She'll regret it and she knows it but she doesn't think about that right now. She pulls away and then presses her lips to his. It's a sweet, gentle and loving kiss. She knows that he is capable of taking over and knowing him and his hybrid nature he could do so much more than just a simple little kiss but for this moment that chaste kiss is enough for the both of them. She pulls away after a few seconds and looks him straight in the eye.

"Yes," she breathes and his face is flooded with relief instantly. His adorable dimples appear as his face breaks out in a grin and then he's pulling her in for another kiss. "Take me with you Klaus," She whispers when they break the kiss. He leans his head forward so their foreheads are touching and he just smiles.

"Anything for you sweetheart," he murmurs and he means it. He will spend the rest of his immortal life making her see the man that he is. He'll protect her and treat her like the queen that she is.

* * *

**Ok, well I hoped that didn't suck! Also just to vent my feelings about that episode: I got really pissed at Plec for putting the cutting thing in there. I mean really, its a sensitive subject for a lot of people for a lot of different reasons. I understand why they did it but at the same time I felt like they did the same thing that they did in season 1 with the whole Caroline/Damon dynamic. They took a serious subject matter and just skirted over it like it was nothing. Anyway, rant over. Thanks for giving this a shot guys! You're all the best! Please drop a review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise

**Human: Klaus is in the army and Caroline is his girl back home. (this is unedited so, if there are mistakes I apologize, I just really didn't feel like going back though and editing) Enjoy!**

* * *

Surprise:

"Mom, I'm home!" Caroline yelled as she set her keys and bag on the table in the kitchen. She was 24, a college graduate and extremely well liked middle school teacher. Yet, she still lived at home with her mother.

"Oh thank God!" Liz Forbes said coming into the room wearing her sheriff's uniform and carefully slipping her gun into its holster.

"You're working tonight?" Caroline asked, slightly disappointed, "I thought we were going to do something."

"I'm sorry sweetie! It was last minute," Caroline sighed and picked up the keys from the table and handed them to her mother. "Besides this way you can still call Klaus, I'm sure he'll be happy to hear from you." Liz smiled and waved as she went down the hall.

Caroline went over to the oven setting the timer. Apparently it was reheated pizza for dinner, again. Going to the refrigerator, she grabbed herself a beer and hit the neck on the counter edge to get the cap off. After taking a long swig she shrugged her black blazer off, leaving her in just her jeans and a white tank top. She checked the clock, counting down the minutes until her call with Klaus.

Klaus Mikaelson was one of the most honored officers in the United States army. He and Caroline had met two years ago and if anyone said that it was love at first sight then they would be very, _very _wrong. No, from the first time they saw each other, Caroline and Klaus hated one another. They fought constantly, screaming at each other in public, her hitting him in the chest with all the strength she could muster. To which he would calmly respond with that infuriating smirk "Come on love, you can't hurt me. I've been trained to deal with torture." Which of course only made her want to hit him harder. It wasn't until she was screaming at him one night, telling him what a stupid egotistical, jerk that he was, when he had finally had enough. He grabbed the feisty blonde and kissed her passionately.

After that she was done for. They were inseparable. Men all over Mystic Falls wouldn't dare even look at her, not wanting to mess with Mikaelson's girl. They hadn't seen each other in person for four months. Short video and phone calls could only do so much until she needed to hold him in her arms and hear in person that he was ok. Their first 'I love you' had been over a five minute secure video call. She always told him that she needed him to come back. Dying, for him, was never an option. People always told her that he was dangerous, that she should just leave him and be with someone who could be there for her at a second's notice. They told her that he would just hurt her and that she was wasting her time with a guy like him.

She would tell them that she'd never felt safer than when she was with him. She said that he was risking his life for her, and that she wouldn't be with him if she hadn't known that it would last forever. One time though someone had the guts to approach them on the street. Going right up to Klaus and telling him that she deserved better. He told them that he agreed, but Caroline was having none of it. She went straight over to the guy and punched him, telling him that there was no one better than him.

Now, standing in the middle of her kitchen she couldn't help but miss him terribly. Taking a deep breath she went to her bedroom to grab her laptop so she could at least see his face. She bent down at her desk to unplug the power cord so that she could bring it with her into the kitchen.

"There's a sight I've surely missed," came a voice from behind her. She screamed, spinning around grabbing the desk lamp as she did. It took her a minute to process the man who was lounging on her bed in full military dress. He was chuckling at her and slowly she lowered the lamp.

"Klaus?" She whispered in disbelief. He was wearing that infuriatingly sexy smirk on his face. In a flash Caroline had jumped on the bed and was kissing him. He chuckled against her and kissed her back, running his hands through her smooth blonde hair.

When they pulled away both needing air, Caroline realized that she was crying. He smiled and gently held her face in his hands using his thumbs to wipe away her tears. He kissed her closed eyelids, then her nose, her cheeks, forehead and finally her lips again. He kissed her so gently and lovingly that she just cried harder.

"Shh love, it's ok," He murmured pulling her into his chest and tucking her head under his chin. "It's ok, I'm here, I'm safe," He said the words that he knew she needed to hear and she clutched at his shirt as she cried. He held her close, stoking her hair and kissing the top of her head. After a few moments she pulled back looking him in the eye. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying but he smiled, still thinking she was the most beautiful creature in the world.

"You asshole," she yelled all of the sudden hitting his arm. "You could have told me! I would have met you at the airport!" He laughed again and flipped them over so that he was hovering over her on the bed.

"I don't think the employees there would have been too happy with us if we continued the activities that happen every time you come to greet me." He was whispering in her ear and she giggled knowing full well what he was talking about. He starts kissing her neck, setting her whole body ablaze.

"Klaus," She says breathlessly

"Hmm?" He replies into her neck as he continues his kissing.

"You know how I love you in this uniform," she says feeling him smile against her shoulder, "but just take it off already."

* * *

Sometime later they finally make it into the kitchen. She's wearing one of his Henley's that she keeps in her closet and he's wearing a pair of the sweatpants that he keeps in her closet for occasions like these. Klaus watches Caroline as she slides the pizza out of the oven. Her blonde hair is messy now from their "activities" and she has a happy glow about her. He snickers as she pokes one of the pieces of pizza and then pulls her finger back swearing.

"I don't know what kinds of things you get away with in the army but when you're home it's polite to at least ask to help your girlfriend if she needs assistance." Caroline says throwing an oven mitt at him.

He comes around the table, approaching her with that _look _in his eye. "Klaus," she loses her smile and backs away with her hands held out in front of her, "Whatever you're gonna do—" She's cut off as he rushes towards her, throwing her over his shoulder and bringing her to the living room where he playfully tosses her onto the couch.

"Stay," He orders pointing a finger at her as if she's a dog. She shakes her head, admiring his retreating figure as he goes back into the kitchen. A moment later he comes back with a plate full of pizza and two beers. He sits down by her feet and hands her a beer. Caroline sits up so that she can take it and she smiles at him.

"I missed you," she says quietly before she takes a sip.

"Not as much as I missed you sweetheart," he replies with a wink.

When they finish eating she lays with her head on his lap and her eyes on the movie that they're watching. He plays with her hair absent mindedly as he watches her. When she shivers slightly he pulls down the blanket that's resting on the back of the couch and puts it over her. "Caroline?" He asks gazing down at her still, not paying attention to the movie at all. She moves her head so that she can look up at him and he can't help but think how lucky he is that he can call her his. "Marry me,"

Her eyes widen in surprise and her small smile breaks out into a grin. "Yes," she breathes and sits up so that she can kiss him. He stands and disappears for a moment after giving her a chaste kiss. He comes back with a little box in his hand and her jaw drops a little. He gets down in front of her and gets down on one knee. She's already squealing from excitement and he smiles and shakes his head at her.

"I love you Caroline Forbes, and I want to spend the rest of my life making you as happy as you have made me. Now, I know that you've already said yes but I wanted to ask officially. So, Caroline Forbes will you take a chance," she laughs at his famous line and ignores the fact that her vision has gone blurry from the happy tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "and marry me."

"Hell yeah!" she yells and holds out her hand so that he can place the ring on her finger. After the ring is placed on her finger she places both of her hands on the sides of his face and kisses her fiancé. She could get used to calling him that. Niklaus Mikaelson, her fiancé.

* * *

**Well there ya go :) Good? Bad? Shut up Lia nobody likes you? Anything? DROP A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! **


	3. Chapter 3: Party

Party

She still looked over her shoulder all the time. A hundred years and that was the one habit that had never left her. She had learned, over time, to sleep alone, she learned how to forget and most importantly, how to disappear. She had done something stupid, she knew that she shouldn't have done it but Elena had called her and she had sounded so excited. So, Caroline had gone. She had come out of her hiding place that she had lived in for the past fifty years and she had gone to that stupid party.

When she was a newborn vampire this kind of party would have been fun for her, the music coming out of the speakers and the people that were talking in the corners with their glasses of champagne. However, she was no longer a baby vampire; she was two hundred years old. Having this many supernatural creatures around her made her nervous. Any one of them could recognize her, any one of them could send out a message causing him to come storming back to her. He would drag her kicking and screaming back to his mansion and demand answers, answers that she couldn't give.

Across the room Elena caught her eye. Caroline shot her a small smile and hoped that she would let it go. But, Elena Gilbert-Salvatore was never one to let things like that go.

"Care, are you ok?" Elena's soft voice asked from behind her. Caroline swallowed and smiled, turning to face her oldest friend.

"I'm fine Lena," she reassured her, hoping that the other girl would buy it.

"Look, I know that I wasn't the nicest when you told us that you were going away with Klaus," This is not what she wants to hear right now. Next to her a woman's head snaps towards them at the mention of the hybrid's name. Caroline glares at the woman until she looks back to her companion.

"I don't want to talk about this right now Elena," Caroline moves to walk away but the doppelganger turned vampire grabs her arm.

"No, Care, please listen," So Caroline does, because after all this time she would still do anything for those that she called her friends. "I was mad because of everything that he did to me and my family. But, you've finally seen the light!" Elena smiles excitedly and Caroline feels a yank at her heart at the word 'light'. "You left him, and now we have our Caroline back," Before Caroline can protest Elena hugs her tightly. It's true though, she left him. One day, she just couldn't take it anymore. He was being secretive again and she didn't know why, he had been avoiding her and on the rare occasion that they had talked he would snap at her. So she had done him a favor and left him. And the part about them getting 'their Caroline' back? To be honest, she hadn't been anybody's Caroline but his, not since he had made that promise of showing her the world. But she just smiles and hugs Elena back.

The majority of the night is spent making idle talk with Elena and Damon. Her heart's not in the whole party scene anymore but she enjoys catching up with her old friend. The whole night is going by uneventful and Caroline makes the mistake of letting herself believe that that means she is safe. She considering coming out of hiding permanently and staying with Elena and Damon when she hears a crash from across the room. It sounds like a door being kicked open and Caroline's whole body goes rigid as she senses that familiar presence. She's been running so long that she never even thought of how she would react when this moment came to pass.

Elena turns towards her and whispers for her to run; she says that she'll hold him and his army of hybrids off as long as she can. So Caroline runs. She makes it all the way to the courtyard until someone grabs her from behind. It's not Klaus, that much she knows but she recognizes the familiar scent of a hybrid. On instinct she struggles against the arms and in response they only tighten around her. The hybrid drags her inside as she screams threats at him and struggles against his grasp.

She falls silent as she sees him. He's standing before at least a dozen hybrids, every other guest at the party is either being held down by force or is on their knees in front of him in fear. She scoffs in annoyance, only him, the big bad original hybrid could make vampires submit to him. He stares at her and she stares back.

"Caroline," He finally breaks the silence in the room. His tone has anger in it, but there's also a touch of relief. Was he, _worried _about her?

"Klaus," She says holding her head up, even though all she wants to do is curl into a ball and cry. Be brave Caroline, come on, he can't see you weak, that means he wins. Klaus' eyes shift to the hybrid holding her and he nods once. She is released and immediately she falls to the floor. Klaus is towering over her, the look of a pure predator in his eyes. "I won't submit to you," she says stubbornly as she tries to stand. He reaches his hand out to help her but she ignores it.

"Come with me," he orders once she is finally on her feet. He leads her back out to the courtyard and finally they are alone. He stares her down and she wants to bow her head in shame. After a few moments she can't look at him anymore, the memories and feelings that that look stirs up inside her are too much. "You left," he says his voice is quiet and that hurts more than the yelling and violence that she was expecting to come from him.

"Yes," she replies not knowing what else to say. Of all the things she expected from this inevitable meeting this is not one of them. He looks so hurt, so broken that she wants nothing more than to hold him and tell him she's sorry.

"Why?" He asks, holding himself back from taking a step closer.

"You were ignoring me," She could lie, but he would know, he always knows when she's lying to him. "I tried to talk to you and you would brush me off, I thought—"

"You thought I didn't want you," he interrupts her finally taking a step closer. He raises his hand to cup her cheek and she leans into it, almost sighing at how good it is to feel him touch her again. "You thought I didn't love you." It's not a question, it's a fact. She nods looking at her feet. He forces her to look at him again by putting a finger under her chin and raising her head up. There are tears glistening in her eyes and he gives her one of his signature looks. "Sweetheart listen to me,"

"Klaus, you don't have to—" She tries to stop him but he doesn't listen to her.

"Yes, I do." He states and then takes another step closer. She can feel his body heat and she wants to wrap her arms around him and just breathe in his scent. "I will always want you. I will never get tired of you and I will always only be yours." He wipes a tear from her cheek. Wait, when did she start crying? "If you would like to know why I was 'ignoring' you love, I'd be happy to tell you."

"Why?" Her voice almost cracks.

"Someone threatened you. They were going to take you from me," His anger is rising up again causing his eyes to glint a dangerous shade of gold. "No one will ever take you from me Caroline. You're mine," And with that he kisses her roughly. And she lets him, knowing that this is how he will get his anger out. _Well_, she thinks _this is better than him killing hundreds of innocent people. _"Come back with me," he murmurs into her ear and all she can do is nod in agreement.


	4. Chapter 4: Baseball

**I've developed this thing where I'll get Klaroline feels in random moments. So I went to a baseball game a few days ago and BOOM Klaroline, and this drabble was the product. so enjoy!**

Baseball  
"Batting now, your first baseman, _Klaus Mikaelson_!" The announcer's voice rings out through the stadium and the fans erupt in cheering. Klaus slings his bat over his shoulder his eyes automatically going to the seat in the stands that is usually occupied but today it's empty. He looks away quickly before the sadness creeps in again. He can't think about her right now. He has to focus on his game.

* * *

"So, why am I here again?" She asks looking around nervously as he leans over the railing towards her with a smirk. "I mean we won't even be able to talk and you probably won't even see me until after." She tucks a piece of her blond hair behind her ear.  
"Nonsense love, I'll see you from my spot over there on first base." He points over and sees his teammate beckoning him over to practice. He leans a little farther forward and kisses her on the cheek. "As for why you're here," he whispers in her ear. "You're my good luck charm sweetheart." He jumps back down and jogs back over to continue practicing with his team.  
They had won that game 10 to 2. And ever since then she had never missed a game, and since then they had never lost. But that seat was empty now. And he had to assure himself that everything would be fine, she didn't mean anything.  
But by the fifth inning they were down 5 to 1. He glanced over to the empty seat again, silently cursing her. He didn't want to admit that he needed her, he couldn't.

* * *

"This isn't about your career Klaus!" She shouted at him poking him in the chest forcefully.  
"We'll lately that's all you've been complaining about! If it's not practice times it's the games on TV." He took a step closer to her so that he was towering over her, "What do you want from me Caroline?"  
"I just want you Klaus! It's like half the year you're one personality and the other half you're this totally other person!" They're both fuming, chests heaving from anger. He stares her down and she stares right on back. Sometimes he loves her stubbornness and the fact that she won't ever back down from a fight but times like now he finds it infuriating.  
"So what do you want Caroline?" He asks a little quieter but his voice is still full of anger. "Do you want me to quit? Because I won't do that. You can't ask me to choose between you and the game, because I'll choose the game Caroline. I'll choose my team." At this she backs away her eyes go wide and quickly filling with tears. Whatever she had expected from this argument, she never expected it to go there. In the back of her mind she knows that it's unfair to ask him to leave behind the game, his team and his fans but she never wanted him to do that. She just wanted one night where he was that sweet, funny guy that she had met during the past winter. But as she stands there, her mouth slightly hanging open in shock, she realizes that that Klaus is gone, and she doesn't know if he's coming back.  
"Then I guess I should just leave then. You obviously don't want me here." She collects herself and turns, she is half way down the hallway before he speaks again.  
"Wait Caro-"  
"No!" She spins on her heel and he sees the tears streaming down her face. His heart breaks at the sight, he hates making her cry, and the fact that he is the cause of those tears shatters his heart into a million pieces. "Klaus I'm done being put second in this relationship! I understand your loyalty to your team, really I do. But I just thought that one day you would be able to look over at that seat ad realize that the same loyalty you have to those men, I have for you. But guess what Nik? You just lost me. Have a great career. It's obviously important to you." With that she marches out of his apartment and out of his life.

* * *

Top of the eighth. 8 to 3. Bases loaded. Half of the fans have left and the other half are booing them like crazy. Klaus runs his hand down his face. Come on Mikaelson, get your shit together. He tries to tell himself but it doesn't work. He keeps looking at that empty seat and wondering where she is. It's their turn to bat now. He shuffles towards the dugout ignoring the glares from his mates. He has missed almost every ball thrown his way and as a result every singly batter has gotten on base. But he tells himself that he needs to focus on batting, he's good at that, he just needs to keep his mind off of that blonde curly hair, that laugh, that smile. No. No, he needs to focus on the game, that's what he chose, he's made his bed and now he's forced to lie in it.  
Finally he's on deck, swinging the bat every once in a while trying to block out the sound of her laugh that won't get out of his head no matter what he does. And then it's his turn to bat. The bases are loaded for the first time in the game and he can feel the entire energy in the stadium change. He's an excellent batter, one of the best in the league in fact but today he hasn't his a single ball. In no time at all he has a strike. Then it's two. Two outs, two strikes. Then it's a walk, then a foul ball. The stadium is dead silent. It seems as if not a single person is breathing. This is the point of no return, he can sense the pitcher and catcher silently communicating. He locks his eyes on the baseball in the pitcher's hand and forces his mind to stay there focusing on the game.  
"Nik!" He swears that he hears her. But he takes a deep breath and shakes his head, keeping his eyes trained on the ball. "Niklaus!" He hears it again and this time a couple more players turn towards the stands. Then he catches a glimpse of blonde hair running down the steps between rows of seats. Every eye is on her. He lets the bat fall limp in his arms and he starts wondering if he's dreaming. "Nik!" She yells again. Then she's at the railing. She pauses and without another thought she jumps over. His eyes widen, what the hell does she think she's doing? Then the security is chasing her and she's sprinting towards him like a crazy person. Perhaps she is crazy. He would laugh if he wasn't so dumb struck by the fact that she just broke the law. Her, Caroline Forbes, former Miss Mystic Falls is going to get arrested. Well, her mother did tell her that going out with a guy like him would change her.

All of the sudden she skids to a halt in front him clutching his arm as she gasps to catch her breath. The guards come up behind her and she spins, her hair hitting him as it flips over her shoulder.  
"Miss you have to come with us." They say grabbing her arm but Caroline, being the stubborn person she is, just yanks it back and glares at the man.  
"Give me a minute will you? I just sprinted all the way from the gate!" She turns back towards Klaus and he's still gaping at her.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" He hisses at her trying to decide if he should be angry that she walked away or relieved that she's here now and they can maybe win this game.  
"I came to tell you something," she says taking another step forward towards him and away from the guard who looks really confused and is arguing with his partner if they should just drag her out forcefully or let her say what she came to say.  
"We'll have at it love," He says raising his eyebrows, pushing down the hope that he feels.  
"I'm here, I love you." Her eyes are hopeful. And his heart swells, a grin appears on his face. "I'm sorry, I'm such an idiot, I get it. Bros before hoes right?" She laughs. His grin grows wider. "They can have you on summer days and occasional nights for games, but in the winter and at nights when you don't play, you're all mine. Got it Mikaelson?" She points a finger at him like he's a small child as the guard finally makes up his mind and grabs her arm again to pull her away. "Ok, well I'm gonna go get arrested now so I can't be in my seat but please win for me Nik. I know you can." She looks at the score and rolls her eyes. "God you need me." She smiles and lets the guard pull her away.  
"Wait!" He says grabbing her free hand and spinning her towards him. He looks at the guard pleadingly, "Please just, let her sit in that seat and you can arrest her after this game." The guard hesitates and then nods because honestly how do you refuse Klaus Mikaelson when he asks you something? Simple, you don't. He turns to Caroline and smirks at her. Without warning he tosses her over his shoulder and brings her over to the railing where her section is. He sets her on the other side and then grabs her face in his hands. He gives her a genuine smile and then kisses her passionately, in front of all of his teammates and fans and haters alike. She's his girl and she'll always be his girl. "I love you," he whispers "and I do need you." With that and another quick peck on the lips he jogs back to home plate and picks up his bat. _Bring it on._ He thinks as the fans cheer, seeming to sense the change in him. Nothing can bring him down right now. Nothing.  
They pull off one if the most impressive rallies that anyone has ever seen. By the time the game is over they have won 8 to 9, granted they went into extra innings to do it but the feeling of accomplishment and the smile in his girl's face is worth the extra innings.  
Caroline gets off with a figurative slap on the wrist. Everyone is too happy about the amazing come back to even care that she broke the law. As he holds the door open for her in their way out Klaus notices something.  
"Where'd you get the jersey love?" He asks with a smirk as he slings his arm over her shoulders and pulls her in into him so he can kiss her forehead. She giggles and nuzzles in closer to his chest.  
"I bought it after the ninth inning," she states. It's his jersey, well not actually his but one of the gift shop ones with the name 'Mikaelson' in big black letters across the back and his number underneath it.  
"I like seeing you wear something with my name on it." He whispers into her ear. "It shows people you're mine."  
"If that's the logic that you have about this jersey then you should know that half of the city is "yours" then." She rolls her eyes at him but still smiles, hugging him tighter. But they both know that he's right. She is his, she will always be his.

* * *

**I really hope you guys like this drabble! I'll try to get another one up soon! Please review I really want to know what you guys think about it! Your feedback means a lot to me! :) ~Lia**


	5. Chapter 5: The Veil

**So I wrote this a while ago and it was just sitting on my computer so I decided to post it! Takes place after the events of 4x22 **

**The Veil **

The veil was dropped, making the small town of Mystic Falls a hotspot for all of the dead undead with unfinished business to attend to. Caroline stood outside the grill absent mindedly running her fingers over the cuts on her arm from the whole Silas ordeal, she hadn't had a chance to feed yet so they were slow to heal. She looked around at her friends being reunited with the ones that they had lost. Elena was holding Jeremy so close that she doubted that Silas could even tear them apart if he tried. Damon and Alaric were passing a bottle of Jack Daniels back and forth; Stefan and Lexi were walking and laughing together. She saw everyone happy and for once everything seemed to be looking up for the Mystic Falls gang. She couldn't help but think that someone should call Elijah and Klaus in New Orleans just to tell them that their brother was back. She was pulling out her phone to do just that when she heard a voice over shoulder.

"Lovely evening isn't it?" Caroling vaguely recognized the voice and she turned to see its owner smiling sinisterly at her. Her eyes widened and her breath hitched in fear.

"Mikael," she whispered

"I'm glad you have the good sense to be afraid," He said with that malicious look on his face.

"What do you want?" She asked swallowing nervously and backing away ever so slightly.

"What I've always wanted darling," he stepped closer and leaned to whisper in her ear. Niklaus' death." Without a second's hesitation she grabs one of the patio chairs in front of the grill and swings it at him. It catches him by surprise, giving Caroline a head start as she runs as fast as she can away from him.

She doesn't get far, of course she doesn't she's barely a year old and he's an original. He plows into her from behind, sending her sprawling onto the ground, the pavement biting into her skin. "Help!" She screams, she has enough time to see everyone around them turn towards the scene unfolding before Mikael snaps her neck and everything goes black.

* * *

"Wake up darling," Caroline groaned, moving her head to the side. She felt something brush her neck and then there's a sharp pain as he bit into her neck. Her whole body tensed and she remembered the Salvatores saying something about him drinking vampire blood instead of human blood. She cried out as he sank his fangs deeper. When he pulled away he backed up a few steps, examining her.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked him

"I want Niklaus, and since I've spent a long time on the other side watching him, I know _exactly _how he feels about you." Caroline froze but Mikael continued on, slowly circling her. "I've seen how he looks at you, how he acts around you, how he _loves _you." He scowled at the word love, "And I've seen how you act around him Miss Forbes," He head snaps up and she catches his gaze. He smiles at her and places his hands on either side of her head against the wall she is being ties to. He leans in close threateningly. The action reminds her of Klaus, but she never felt this scared when he invaded her space like this. "You may not admit it, but you care for him don't you?" She doesn't answer and he slams his hand against the wall angrily. She can hear the stone crack and a little debris falls into her hair. "_Don't you?" _he roars and she flinches away. He takes a deep breath as if to calm himself and when he speaks again it's a normal volume, "Let's be honest here Caroline, you might not have many chances to say how you feel after this,"

"Yes," she says quietly, it's the first time that she has admitted it out loud. Yes, she cares for Klaus.

"_Love _is weakness Miss Forbes," he sneers pushing away from the wall.

"No," she knows that she shouldn't make him angry, he's not Klaus, he won't hesitate to hurt her let alone kill her.

"_Excuse me?" _he looks furious, and the sight of him standing before her glaring at her is probably the scariest things she's ever seen.

"Love isn't weakness," she swallows her fear, something that she has become extremely good at this past year, she won't let him break her. "It's strength. It's hope, a reason to go on, to keep fighting. I feel _sorry _for you, for not knowing that." His eyes are filled with fury.

"Then allow me to show you how weak your love for Niklaus makes you," he snarls approaching her. Caroline raises her chin and prepares herself for what is to come, silently begging someone to some and save her.

* * *

His phone rang next to him, Rebekah's name flashing across the screen. "Hello sister," he answered, across from him Elijah raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Nik!" Rebekah's voice sounds panicked and he can't help but feel anxious at her tone. "Bonnie dropped the veil,"

"Bonnie did _what?_" His eyes widen and he's already on his feet grabbing his keys on his way out the door to get to Mystic Falls as fast as he can.

"Mikael is here," He freezes for a moment before growling and flashing to his car, slamming the keys into the ignition and gunning the engine. He steps on the gas pedal and tears away from the curb. "We're trying to find him. He has to stay inside the expression triangle or else he'll disappear. And Nik?" Her voice softens which is never a good sign. "He has Caroline,"

Of all the things that Mikael could have done to him this is the worst. He forces the car to move faster to get there sooner. No matter how fast he goes though, it won't be fast enough to spare her from the pain Mikael will inflict on her. "If you find him, call me." Klaus growls "I want him alive when I get there," He hangs up before she can reply. He forces the car faster again, creeping past 100 miles per hour. He speeds towards a private air field. "I'll be there soon sweetheart, just hold on a little longer," he mutters under his breath, ignoring the other angry drivers around him.

* * *

She's been tortured before, shot with wooden bullets, been gagged with a vervain soaked cloth, burned in the sunlight. Hell, she's even survived Silas' mind games. But nothing could have ever prepared her for this. It was pain unlike she'd ever even heard of. The word 'excruciating' was too small to even begin to cover what she was feeling. There was blood everywhere in the cave, soaking through her clothes, covering the walls in her hair, _everywhere. _

"Is he really worth all this?" Mikael asks wiping the blade of a knife with a cloth to clean her blood off.

"Why do you hate him so much?" She asks her voice raspy from screaming so much.

"He ruined everything for me." Mikael snarls coming towards her with a wooden stake soaked in vervain.

"It's not his fault," she manages to get out before he jams the stake into her stomach. _Please someone come soon. _She thinks before she passes out from the pain.

* * *

The second that the plane touches ground Klaus is flashing to the town square where he hopes that Rebekah will be. He sees her and stops, relief flooding through him.

"How did you get here so fast?" She asks surprised to see him so soon. She holds her hand up to cut him off before he can speak. "Never mind, ok we think that he has her in the Lockwood cellar. Do you have the stake?" She asks Klaus, in response he sets the last white oak stake on the table over the map they're looking at.

"I'll go in, grab Caroline, stake Mikael and get out." Klaus says, staring at the group gathered around the table, daring anyone to question his authority here.

"Are we planning on killing father?" A voice behind Klaus asks.

"Kol?" He asks turning to see his younger brother smirking.

"We can do the whole sappy reunion later," Kol says going to stand next to Klaus, "I'm going with you."

"I suppose that since you're already dead there's no harm in you tagging along." Klaus responds and Kol claps his hands together excitedly.

"Excellent, I'll get my bat."

* * *

She didn't know how much longer she could last. She'd given up her stupid notion that he couldn't break her a long time ago.

"Isn't this where he murdered those twelve hybrids?" Mikael asked looking around. "How can you care about a man that killed twelve innocent people in cold blood?" His tone was chastising and he looked at her like a parent scolding their young child. _Funny, _Caroline thought, _That's probably the only time he's ever sounded like a father. _

"We've all killed people," she responded weakly. She was exhausted, barely holding on. If she had been human she would have died of blood loss, but as a vampire the lack of blood in her system was just another form of Mikael's cruel torture. She just wants it to end. She wants the pain to go away.

"Mikael!" That voice, she'd recognize it anywhere. Despite the extra pain it causes her she perks up and smiles. Footsteps can be heard coming down the stairs. Soon she can make out his boots, then his legs, his torso and finally his face. He looks only at Mikael, his eyes burning with anger and hate.

"The coward finally showed up!" Mikael says flashing next to Caroline and crouching down next to her. He brushes a blood soaked curl away from her face. "And you brought Kol," Kol appears next to his brother with a baseball bat slung over his shoulder.

"Father," he says with a nod.

"Let her go, your fight is with me," Klaus says briefly catching Caroline's eye. Mikael scoffs and stands up, pulling Caroline up with him. The chains holding her down snap with the force that he yanks her up and she flinches. Her legs are too weak to even hold her so she crumples against Mikael with a whimper of pain.

"You know the whole time I kept her here, the whole time I tortured her within an inch of her life, the _only _thing she wouldn't tell me was where you were." Caroline looked down, unable to meet Klaus' burning gaze. "She feels for you Niklaus," Mikael looks down at Caroline, caressing her cheek with his finger. Her whole body tenses at his touch, "She screamed your name, she screamed for you over and over until she couldn't scream anymore." Klaus swallows and a low growl escaped his throat, "Where were you Niklaus?" Mikael asks sounding genuinely curious, "Where were you when the girl you love was being tortured because of you?" He grabs Caroline by the back of her neck and she lets out a small cry of pain. It's far from the earsplitting shrieks of pain she made earlier but the small noise is enough to break Klaus.

"Let her go!" He roars and in an instant he has Mikael pinned against the cave wall. Caroline crumples to the ground next to them, "I killed you once, I can do it again." He pulls the stake out of his jacket and thrusts it into Mikael's chest, right over his heart. Nothing happens, no fire, no scream of pain. Nothing.

"You forget boy," Mikael sneers as he pulls out the stake. "I'm already dead." He moves to stake Klaus but Kol moves between the two at the last second. It pierces Kol in the heart but once again nothing happens.

"So am I," He yells grabbing his father by the neck and throwing him across the cave. Mikael hits the stairs and both Kol and Klaus are on him in seconds. Determined to put as much space between Caroline and Mikael as possible, Klaus drags him outside. "Klaus!" Kol yells drawing his attention away from Mikael who is now pinned to a tree. "I can get rid of him," Kol knows that his plan is stupid and comes at a price but he decided that it's a price he's willing to take. Mikael struggles beneath Klaus' hold and quickly the hybrid snaps his neck. "Before I do, I want you to know that I saw everything. You stayed with my body, you _grieved _for me. Thank you brother," The whole speech is so uncharacteristic of Kol that Klaus raises an eyebrow in confusion.

"Kol what—"

"Goodbye Nik, I'll be watching over you," He moves forward to grab Mikael's body and drags it a few feet into the forest. They both disappear completely and Klaus stands confused for a moment before Caroline's broken gasp of pain breaks his focus. He turns to see her attempting to climb the cellar stairs. He shakes his head at her stubbornness and then smiles because it is such a Caroline thing to do. He scoops her up into his arms and starts walking back to his mansion. He would run but he doesn't want to jostle her too much.

"He has a thing for anticlimactic deaths doesn't he?" Caroline asks then adds, "I saw," her eyes search his face, "Are you ok?" He chuckles at her.

"You're asking me if I'm ok," Her selflessness often amazes him.

"Klaus,"

"Shh love, we'll talk later." She nods and lets her head fall against his shoulder and buries her head in his neck.

* * *

Everything hurt. That was her first conscience thought. She opened her eyes to an unfamiliar room. The bed she was laying in was huge. Looking around more she saw that the room was mostly plain. Dark walls, dark sheets and a dark blanket. There were two glass doors leading out onto a balcony overlooking the woods behind the house. Next to the bed there was a large armchair and in it was the sleeping hybrid. His hair was messy, his clothes wrinkled and he had more scruff on his face than usual. Next to him sat a bottle of bourbon. He looked peaceful this way. Slowly and quietly Caroline climbed out of his bed and saw that she still had all her clothes on from her torture session. It was dark out which meant that she had probably slept through the day. She walked to where she assumed his closet was and grabbed a towel and one of his shirts and a pair of boxers from a shelf. She stepped into his huge bathroom and caught sight of herself in the mirror for the first time. She froze.

The dirt and blood that was caked on her skin and in her hair was the least of her problems. The entire right side of her face was a torn bloody mess, probably from being repeatedly slammed against the cave wall. Bruises, gashes and bite marks were all over her neck, arms and the section of her chest that she could see. She knew that she needed blood to heal completely but since she couldn't really feel much of anything anymore and she didn't want to go on a hunt to find it in this giant house she decided to take a shower and clean up first.

With a sigh she slipped out of her jeans as painlessly as she could. She tugged her shirt off as fast as she could, like ripping off a Band-Aid she told herself. Once her bra and panties were off she stepped into the shower and watched as the dirt and blood swirled down the drain.

* * *

"I see you've made yourself at home," Caroline jumps at the sound of his voice coming from the doorway. When she had come back into the room after her shower he had been gone. She spun around to see him standing there holding a couple of blood bags and giving her one of his famous smirks.

"Sorry," she replies quietly looking down at herself wearing his shirt and boxers. She nervously tucks a piece of her wet hair behind her ear, "My clothes were all ruined," she half expects him to be angry at her, after all she did steal his clothes. But when she looks over she sees a warm smile on his face.

"I must admit, I could get used to the sight of you in my clothes, sweetheart." She blushes as he comes closer to her and holds out a blood bag. "You need to drink this," She slowly reaches out and takes it. Her fingers graze his and a shiver goes up her spine. She sits back onto his bed and slowly sips the blood. Her wounds start to heal before his eyes and her pale skin starts to regain some of its color.

After she drinks both bags Klaus goes to sit next to her. They sit in silence for a while and he notices how she doesn't look at him and how her stance is rigid, almost defensive. "Caroline," he says softly taking one of her hands in his. "Love, look at me." She shakes her head still looking down. He gets off the bed and sinks down in front of her bringing his hands up to cup her face. Her eyes are closed tightly and there are tears running down her cheeks. "Please sweetheart," he wipes the tears away with his thumbs and when she shakes her head again he places a soft kiss on her forehead. He stays there, breathing in her scent. He is surprised to say the least when her hands reach out and clutch the fabric of his shirt and she buries her head in the crook of his neck.

Her whole body starts to shake and he wraps his arms around her tightly, resting his chin on her head. He keeps her close as the sobs violently shake her. He tells her that she's safe, that he's there and won't ever let her get hurt again. He tells her that he's sorry, that he's never going to let her out of his sight. He wants to tell her that he loves her, that he'd do anything for her, that since he left he hasn't stopped thinking about her. He wants to tell her how hard he tried to let her go, to give her a chance to be happy.

When she stops crying they just hold each other, he waits for her to pull away but amazingly she doesn't. If anything she holds him closer, letting her hands travel over his back. Her fingers trace down the grooves of his spine and his shoulder blades.

"Klaus," she whispers into his neck. This is it, he thinks, the moment she pulls away. He loosens his hold on her but she stays. "Please don't leave me again,"

"Caroline,"

"No, listen, please," she says finally pulling back so that she can look into his eyes. "I want to go with you, when you go back. I can't explain why, but I feel safe with you. I—" she swallows nervously. "I think I might be in love with you," it comes out so quiet that if he were human he wouldn't have heard it. He can't help the grin that spreads across his face. He kisses her then; _finally_ he gets to kiss her. This is how she should be kissed for eternity, he decides, kissed with passion, tenderness, love all the things that as a monster he should not be capable of. But he is capable of them; he feels these things for her. And he'll be damned if the person kissing her like this for the rest of her eternity isn't him.

* * *

**Please Review and tell me what you think! **


	6. Chapter 6: Sick

**So, I was sick a little bit ago and this is the kind of weird stuff my brain comes up with when I'm sitting on my couch with a box of tissues doing nothing. So just to establish a story line (because there is NO WAY that this would work if I didn't do that) Silas forced the cure down Caroline's throat to spite Klaus, in my fairytale TVD world she CAN become a vampire again if she wants to. Anyway, this is pretty much pure fluff and might be a little OOC, but anyway, enjoy!**

Caroline rolled over in her bed groaning. There were certain things about being human that she did not miss at all. And one of those things was being sick. Only a week after being 'cured' of one of the only good things that had happened to her, Caroline had managed to catch whatever illness was going around at the time. She reached over to grab the box of tissues on her bedside table and groaned when she found that the box was empty.

Sighing, she slowly got up off her bed and padded to the hallway closet to fetch another box. It sucked being home alone when you were sick and no one was there to take care of you, When she heard a soft knock at the door she silently cursed the fact that she no longer had her super vampire hearing to warn her when people were approaching. She turned around and went to the door, knowing that her mother was working until late that night. Her head pounded as she turned the corner and caught sight of the tall, smirking hybrid that stood on the other side of the door. Despite herself she smiled.

Ever since Silas had forced the cure down her throat, making her human, Klaus had sort of taken up the position of her personal body guard. Tyler had dumped her after "the incident" which was what everyone was calling it for now, leaving her free to finally not feel guilty about the developing feelings she had for Klaus. Covering her cough with her arm she reached out to open the door and let him in. His smirk quickly fell into a worried expression as he stepped passed her and she closed the door behind her.

"Feeling alright love?" He asked taking a step closer and pressing the back of his hand to her forehead, an instinctive gesture that he hadn't used in forever. She closed her eyes for a moment and sniffed before opening them.

"Yeah, I just caught a little cold," she said coughing again. "No big deal," Without hesitating he gently took the box of tissues from her hand and scooped her up effortlessly. She let out a small noise of surprise and tried to fight off the dizziness that she felt at the sudden change of position.

"If you're sick than you should be resting," he scolded her gently as he carried her back to her bedroom. If he had tried something like this a couple weeks ago she would have scoffed and rolled her eyes at him but now that she was slowly admitting her feelings for him she enjoyed his adorable antics. She groaned at the pounding in her head now mixed with dizziness and rested it gently on his shoulder. She liked the feeling of being pressed against him so that she could feel his warmth and breathe in his scent. Much too soon for either of their tastes he was setting her down onto her bed and pulling the covers over her, tucking her in. "I'm going to get you something to drink and some medicine," He told her before casually walking out ignoring the incredulous look that she sent him.

She could hear him shuffling around in her kitchen and she couldn't help but fantasize about how life with him would be on a regular daily basis. Before she could dwell on that anymore he was back, handing her a glass of water and some pills to take. She took the pills from him and popped them into her mouth, chasing them down with the water.

"You don't have to do this you know," she told him as she settled back onto her pillows. He shrugged in response taking the glass from her and setting it on her bedside table before pulling the blanket back up to her chin.

"Maybe I just like taking care of you," She would have thought that it was a joke if he hadn't looked so dead serious and she couldn't help the smile that came to her face.

"Thank you," she whispered

"Have you thought more about what I asked you?" He asked her, gently moving a piece of hair behind her ear. Caroline closed her eyes at his touch and nodded slowly. "And?" He pressed on, just as there was a whistling sound coming from the kitchen. Sighing he got up to retrieve the pot of boiling water and Caroline fought to control her quickly beating heart. When she had taken the cure, he was the only one who had been there for her. He had offered to turn her and at that moment in time she had wanted nothing more. But then again, who wanted to stay stuck at 17 forever? Certainly not her.

Klaus came in a little bit later carrying two mugs of hot tea. She sat up on her bed and reached out for the beverage, which he handed to her silently while taking a sip of his own mug. He moved around to sit beside her, both of them leaning against the head board of her bed. "Klaus," she whispered after some time. He looked at her; the expression on his face was unreadable. "I want to be a vampire again," she told him and at once his face lit up with happiness and he began rolling back his sleeve so he could feed her his blood. She stopped him by putting her hand on his arm "I want to wait though, until I'm older." He looked confused. "I don't want to look like I'm 17 for the rest of my life."

"I can understand that," he replied gently brushing a piece of hair away from her face. Once he realized that she was warming up to him and wouldn't pull away every time he came near he had become fascinated with touching her silky blonde hair. As she continued talking he twirled a lock of it around his finger.

"That way there won't be as much of an age gap between us and I won't get yelled at every time I go into a bar." She laughs a little but it quickly turns into a violent cough and she turns her head to the side. Klaus moves over a bit and pulls her into his side.

"Why would you care if there's an age difference?" He asked, trying to keep the hope out of his voice but failing. She looked up at his with those blue eyes that he had fallen so hard for.

"So people don't think I'm like your sister or anything when we go out," She gave a small smile as he grinned down at her.

"Are you saying you accept my offer?" He asked her and she just rested her head against him and scooted closer.

"Which offer?" She asked coyly, earning a chuckle from him. "But yes, I accept, both. The turning and the hot hybrid sex that you owe me," She whispered. When she imagined this moment she hadn't pictured it being when she was seconds away from either coughing up a lung or running to the bathroom to throw up. But looking back on it she would know that it was the perfect time.

They had waited until she was 23 until she finally let him turn her again. It was when they were lying in their bed and they were kissing that he had snapped her neck letting her body fall limply forward into his arms. When she woke he helped her through her second transition. He took her to hunt, he taught her how to feed from humans without killing them or causing them any pain. But best of all he showed her the world. He took her to Rome, Paris, Tokyo and he didn't stop there. They went everywhere, he showed her things that she had never imagined even existed. He showed her his painting in the Hermitage, they went to the Louvre and he showed her all of his favorite pieces. She loved everything that he showed her.

He took her to London and showed her where he spent most of his time. They went to see all of the tourist sights and then he took her around to the not so well known places. He shared stories with her of the lives that he lived. She learned of all the people he met and the things that he learned. She was always in awe of him. He kept his promise of showing her the world. And he was right, there was a whole world waiting out there for her, filled with great cities and art and music. Every little thing that he showed her made her fall more in love with him. And every time he saw her reaction to what he showed her and taught her he fell more in love with her. He promised to show her the world and she let him. And never once did she look back and regret it.


	7. Chapter 7: Drunk

He was sitting in his living room as he usually did on Friday nights, with a glass of blood laced bourbon in one hand and his sketchbook in the other. The house was quiet, for once lacking the dulcet tones of Rebekah screeching at either him or Elijah. She had mentioned something to him about going out with that one human. In fact the _only _human in the Mystic Falls bunch. Not that he cared about him, for Klaus humans were used primarily for snacking purposes. Although he couldn't really annoy her about her 'date' because every time he did she would bring up a certain feisty blonde baby vampire.

Caroline Forbes. Now there was someone he didn't quite understand. One day he was being lured into another plot to kill him by her and the next she was saving his life by pulling out the shards of the white oak stake that Silas had stabbed him with. She was the most confusing kind of woman. He could tell that deep down she felt something for him but she was too damn stubborn to show it, let alone tell him of all people. So for now he had reserve him to the quiet lifestyle of 'wooing' said baby vampire. If only his enemies could see him now, staring at countless sketches of the beautiful blonde and planning all of the places he would take her once she gave into him. All the things he would do with her, do _to _her for that matter.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing on the table next to him. He set down the sketch pad and grabbed the phone expecting Elijah to be calling him about some sort of new threat or some other thing he had no interest in, however when he looked at the name on the screen he was pleasantly surprised at what he saw. Smirking he tapped the phone to answer it and brought it up to his ear.

"Caroline darling, what brings you to be calling me at this hour? Surely there is something better for you to be doing." He could make out muffled voices in the background, almost as if she was covering the mouth piece with her hand.

"Klaus I need your help," she whispered and his whole body tensed. "Listen, I can't talk now but will you come to the grill?" she sounded desperate and he knew she would have to be to be calling him of all people. "Please," she added softly. He was already on his feet shrugging his jacket on.

"I'll be there in ten minutes sweetheart," he told her and she breathed a sigh of relief, thanked him and then hung up hastily. Immediately his mind went to the worst case scenario. Maybe there were hunters or she had been kidnapped or there were wolves there. He had no idea but all he knew was that he had to get to her. Fast.

* * *

She picked up her shot glass and slammed back yet another shot.

"Wow you can really hold your liquor," the guy next to her said, slightly in awe.

"Yeah," she agreed in a bored tone. Could this guy seriously not take a hint? She had tried everything in the book to get him away from her. She had said she had a boyfriend and he had asked her where he was. She played the blatant 'I'm not interested' card, he stayed, pretending not to have heard. She had told him that if her boyfriend showed up he would rip him limb from limb for bothering her, he claimed to be able to hold his own in a fight. She had even played the lesbian card once after he had insisted that she couldn't have a boyfriend because she was alone at a bar. So finally, in mature Caroline fashion, she resorted to getting shit-faced drunk as fast as she possibly could. And yet, here they were, talking about how she could hold her liquor.

"Look Brandy," she said turning to him. Damn the town of mystic falls with their stupid vervain water making her unable to compel him to just leave her alone. Damn her for that matter for being too stubborn to just leave.

"It's Randy." He corrected her

"I really don't care." She was about to lose it and just go all 'hey I'm a vampire' on him before the doors to the grill opened and a familiar musky scent invaded the room. "Look, just so we're clear. I did warn you." She told him as she caught Klaus' eye and flagged him over to where she was.

Randy looked at the hybrid, taking in his build and puffed out his chest. Ok sure, he was more of the football player type build, making him look more muscular than the thousand year old hybrid, but she had seen Klaus shirtless and she could confirm that the hybrid had some serious abs going on there. Not to mention the whole supernatural strength thing. By the time Klaus had made his way over to them, he shot Caroline a confused look before she surprised him and practically bounced over to him. She flung her arm around his neck and leaned in as if she was about to kiss him, but when her lips were barely brushing his she spoke.

"I need your help, just please go with it," she held his gaze pleadingly and he nodded once imperceptibly before he pulled away. She turned back to the boy she was with and wrapped an arm around Klaus' waist pulling herself closer to him. He responded immediately by throwing his arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer to his chest. "Randy this is my boyfriend," she said putting a hand to his chest, and Klaus had to physically restrain himself from looking shocked. He smirked at the boy who reminded him a bit of that Lockwood pup.

"Hello mate," he said with just a hint of malice in his voice.

"So you're the boyfriend," Randy retorted obviously sizing up Klaus. He scoffed and looked back to Caroline. "You could do better."

"With what? Someone like you? The guy who has been hitting on me nonstop for the past 2 hours despite the fact that I told you more than once I was already taken?" She rolled her eyes and gave a signature Caroline scoff.

"You were hitting on my girl?" Klaus asked tilting his head towards the boy. "After she told you about me none the less, did she happen to mention that I'm the jealous type?" It was a not so obvious threat but you would probably have to be a moron to not realize the implications behind his words.

"Oh so you're jealous of me?" Randy replied cockily, "that's so cute. But to be fair I didn't want to steal her or anything, she was just a hot single girl who I thought I would bring home for the night." Caroline felt Klaus tense beside her and he took a step closer, letting himself out of her grasp. He loomed over Randy threateningly. Honestly, she had called him in hopes that at one glance at the man Randy would back off and then she could drink alone peacefully, but things were quickly going south and she could sense the anger rolling off of Klaus.

"If you ever talk to her, or even look at her again then I swear that you will have me to answer to." A flicker of fear went through Randy's eyes before he glanced at Caroline, scoffed and walked away.

"Coward," she muttered under her breath before turning back to Klaus who still looked like he wanted to kill someone. He was glaring in the direction that Randy had exited. "Klaus," her voice was soft as she reached out and rested her hand on his arm. He turned back towards her with that fire still in his eyes.

"I should kill him," he growled.

"Klaus, it's fine, he wasn't going to hurt me," she tried to reassure him.

"He could have," she sighed and stepped closer to him, resting her palm on his cheek. His eyes widened as he slightly leaned into her touch instinctively.

"I'm fine," she told him again more forcefully. "Thank you from coming, I'm sorry that I used you again." Her voice was shy and she looked down, pulling her hand from his cheek, dropping it to her side.

"I can be your fake boyfriend anytime love," he told her with a smirk. She grinned and looked back up to him, her eyes practically twinkling.

"Any chance to prove you're the Alpha Male right?" She replied cheekily, lightly hitting him on the arm. He shrugged and smiled back at her. "Come on, I'll buy you a drink as a thank you for saving me, again."

* * *

"Wait so you actually met her?" Ok, Caroline would be the first to admit that she was just a _little_ bit tipsy. But it made this whole thing easier, being with him and still being able to keep her head. Normally when she was with him it was so hard to think, so hard to concentrate on anything but that overwhelming presence he possessed.

"Yes love, I did. However I don't understand why you're making such a big deal out of it. I met plenty of other more influential people in my days." She snickered, he sounded like her grandpa when he used to tell her stories about 'the good old days' and 'way back when before you were born'.

"Because Klaus," she put extra emphasis on his name, drawing out the 'L' longer than she needed to. "It's _Marilyn Monroe_. She's like my idol." When she said 'idol' she raised her hands up to the roof for emphasis. He shook his head at her. "I mean she was blonde," she told him, in case he had forgotten. "And _I'm_ blonde." Her eyes were wide and she said it so seriously that he burst into laughter, causing the blonde to pout. Then her face abruptly changed and she looked at him curiously. "So, who else did you meet?" Her eyes were wide. "Did you meet Jack and Rose?"

"Who?" He asked, he was very much enjoying drunk Caroline.

"You know! _Jack and Rose," _She made a gesture with her hands and when he shook his head at her as a way of telling her that he had no idea what she was talking about she sighed dramatically and turned more towards him. "From _Titanic_?" She looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to say something.

"I think you've had enough to drink for tonight sweetheart," he told her as he took the glass she was bringing up to her lips away. "Those two never existed." He added and she looked sad for a moment before she perked up again, straightening up in her seat and he couldn't help but smile at her again.

"Can I poke your dimples?" He chuckled.

"Alright love, I think you've passed the acceptable amount of alcohol intake for a vampire about an hour ago."

"I can hold my liquor, thank you _very_ much Mr. Mikaelson." She raised her chin up stubbornly tossing her hair back.

"I can see that," he said as he slid off the bar stool. Her gaze grew panicked and she grabbed his arm before he could go anywhere.

"Where are you going?" She looked so adorably frightened and he just shook his head with a small smile.

"Nowhere love," he reassured her and her face relaxed. He held out his hand to help her off her own stool and she took it, sliding down. Once her feet hit the ground she swayed a little bit.

"Whoa," she said looking around still clutching his hand. "When did the room get all...fuzzy?" She blinked a couple times and he laughed again, looping his arm around her middle. He picked her up effortlessly and carried her out. She made an adorable squeak when he first picked her up and struggled to get out of his grasp but once he got the two of them out the door he scooped her up bridal style, earning himself another adorable noise of surprise.

She looped her arms around his neck and threw her head back so she could look up at the sky. Playfully, she kicked her legs a bit and Klaus chuckled. "You know I never get to be like this" she said "Nobody ever has fun anymore. It's all serious business all the time. Everything is always about Elena. _Elena _this _Elena_ that, which Salvatore should _Elena_ choose, should _Elena_ take the cure, oh no Klaus is using Elena's blood to make hybrids. Who cares?!" She yelled into the night. Klaus stayed quiet, she never talked to him like this and he had to admit that he liked it. It was refreshing for her to finally be honest about something with him. "Everyone is so focused on Elena all the time. I'm never the one that people worry about. I'm always second. Damon used me to get to her, Stefan wanted her over me, Bonnie has always liked her better. Even you." She got really quiet all of the sudden, real pain seeping into her voice. Still, he said nothing, letting her vent as he carried her towards her house. She leaned her head to rest on his shoulder. "You always chose her. When Alaric kidnapped me to get to her you went to make sure Elena stayed safe. And I get it, I get that you did it because you were lonely and wanted hybrids but I'm lonely too. My mom is never around. My dad is dead, all my friends are sick of me." He felt a sudden wetness on his shirt and it took him a moment to realize that she was crying. He stopped mid stride and sighed as he lightly set her down so that he could hook at her. He held her face in his hands, hating every single tear that fell from those pretty blue eyes. They seemed out of place somehow on her beautiful, usually bright and cheerful face. She seemed so put together all the time, so happy and care free, but he should have known. It was always the ones who seemed so put together who were so broken on the inside.

"Caroline do you remember what I told you that night at the Gilbert house? After Tyler left?" He asked her and she nodded but he continued anyway. "It was all for you. You have always been my first choice. Elena Gilbert has nothing on you." He brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "A thousand years and I never thought that I would find someone that I could care about as much as I care about you." He paused to give her a hard look. "Do you understand me?" She nodded and took a step forward to lean into his chest. He smiled and pulled her close, kissing the top of her head. She closed her eyes as she rested her head on his chest, moving in as close as she could and wrapping her arms around him.

"I like you," She told him and he laughed again, playing with one of her perfect blonde curls.

"I like you too sweetheart," He told her, "Now let's get you home and into bed."

"Well Mr. Mikaelson," She said, seeming to have gotten her cheeriness back once again. "If I didn't know better than I would say you're trying to seduce me," He scooped her back up again and she tightened her hold around his neck.

"I thought you were too smart for that?" He said and she laughed.

"Well, sometimes I can be a bit stupid," She said with a glint in her eye and he moved to kiss the tip of her nose.

"Not tonight sweetheart, when I ravish you, it will be when you are completely sane of mind." He told her, "Not when you are too drunk to stand." She huffed in annoyance but buried her head in his neck, letting out a content sigh as she did so.

* * *

**Ok so there ya go! I have no idea how this drabble came to be but yeah, all I know is that me and my best friend/cousin/soul mate (shout-out to the tweedle dee to my tweede dum) and I can't stop saying Klllllllaus. No idea why its just really fun, TRY IT! Ok so, don't listen to me I was just in a car for seven hours straight coming back from vacation so I'm overtired. Please Review! You guys are amazing and I owe you like EVERYTHING. So yeah tell me what you think! **


	8. Chapter 8: Two

He had come back because of the nagging feeling in the back of his mind that something was wrong. After over a thousand years he had learned not to second guess these kinds of feelings. So that was how he found himself back in Mystic Falls, again. Instinct told him to check with the Salvatores first, they were always in the thick of whatever drama was happening around them. What he didn't expect however was the commotion that seemed to be occurring at the boarding house. As he pulled into the driveway he could make out that there was a rusty pick-up truck parked near the garage and he recognized his sister's car parked next to it. Behind those was what he guessed was Elena's car and then the familiar black Ford next to Elena's. He smiled, feeling lucky that he would be graced with the presence of the familiar blonde in a few moments. He shut off the engine, letting his thoughts wander to what kind of mood she would be in today. He couldn't quite figure her out, one second she was yelling at him for whatever horrible thing he had done, the next second she was helping him and being her usual bubbly self.

He made his way up the front steps and walked into the house without knocking.

"Caroline? Is that you?" Someone, that human, yelled from the sitting room. He made his way over and watched as his sister and Matt were sitting with their heads bent over some book.

"Isn't this cozy," He commented, pushing himself off the wall and walking towards them.

"Nik?" Rebekah asked shocked as she turned to face him.

"Klaus," The human stood, moving instinctively over to Rebekah, as if he could possibly protect her. His sister smiled and blushed a little bit at the protective gesture. "What did you do with Caroline?" Klaus' eyes narrowed at his accusation.

"And what makes you think I've done something to her?" He asked, crossing his arms and trying to push down that nagging feeling.

"She left twenty minutes ago to get something from her house and she hasn't come back," Klaus quickly did the math in his head. Her house wasn't that far from here, it shouldn't take her that long to get back.

"Did she take her car?"

"Yeah, she grabbed the keys before she left," Matt looked confused at the pensive, almost worried look on the hybrid's face. "Why?"

"Her car is still in the driveway," He heard Matt's heart speed up and Rebekah quietly reassuring him that everything was probably ok, she probably got a call from Bonnie or something and had to run off without telling them. Matt nodded but shared a look with the hybrid. Something was wrong, very wrong and once again Caroline seemed to have found herself in the middle of the action.

They had been walking for about 15 minutes, getting deeper and deeper into the forest behind the Salvatore's. They walked in silence, she could tell that he had something he wanted to say but he was holding back. She couldn't take it anymore, she had to say something.

"So, everyone said you were gone for good," She said, looking at the ground in front of her, not wanting to meet his eyes.

He shrugged, "I never meant to go without saying goodbye," He replied smoothly, it was _almost _an apology, probably the closest she would ever get coming from him.

"You don't owe me an explanation, you're moving on," She shrugged, "By all means just go," She stopped walking and he turned around to face her. He looked at her curiously and she couldn't help but feel as if there was something a little off about him. He was lacking his usual cockiness, his stance was off, he hadn't made any kind of innuendo or smirked in the fifteen minutes they'd spent together. It wasn't like him.

"Well that's the thing isn't it?" He asked, "I never had any intention of moving on," She couldn't help but flinch a little bit at his words. He was never this open; apart from that night at the ball he hadn't ever been this blatantly honest about his feelings for her. He was silent for a few seconds, watching her expression. "The truth is, I've tried to stop thinking about you," He paused, "And I can't," He shrugged. She didn't know what to do, he wasn't like this normally. She scoffed and walked past him, he turned with her, watching her. She tried to calm her breathing, "Come with me," He asked suddenly, "Come to New Orleans," She was hoping against all hope that this was some kind of joke. He was basically asking her to choose, between him and Tyler and he had never done that before, he had always been semi-respectable towards her and Tyler's relationship. He had had hundreds of opportunities to take her with him, just throw her over his shoulder and drag her across the world, but he hadn't so why bring it up now? She brought her hands up to push her hair out of her face, frustrated at this line of thinking. Her thoughts were running wild, she couldn't think, couldn't _breathe. _"What are you afraid of?" He asked, sounding frustrated. Klaus never sounded frustrated.

"You!" She finally shouted, "I'm afraid of you," It was out now, she couldn't take it back.

"What the bloody hell is this?" Asked a voice from behind him, Klaus, another Klaus, stood there. His chest heaving in anger.

"Caroline," The Klaus standing closer to her took a step closer, keeping his eyes on the one who had just appeared. He stepped in front of her protectively, "It's Silas," She looked towards the second Klaus.

"Sweetheart, don't listen to him," he begged, stepping closer with his hands raised. Her brain was working a mile a minute. "It's me," they both stared at her, the same eyes but completely different expressions. The one closer to her, standing protectively in front of her was pleading, asking her to stay near him for her safety but the one farther was begging her to believe, to trust him. She stepped back, away from the first Klaus.

"Stop," She whispered, "Just stop," She looked at second Klaus giving him a look just as the first one grabbed her hand, yanking her towards him.

"Smart girl," He whispered in her ear as she struggled against him. Klaus, the real Klaus, steeped forward angrily.

"Silas," She gasped as his hand came up around her throat.

"I wouldn't come any closer Klaus," he threatened stepping back with Caroline in his arms. She was struggling to break his hold but he was stronger.

"If you kill her best friend than Bonnie will never help you," Klaus reasoned.

"There are perks to being able to take the form of anyone Klaus," Silas said tightening his grip on the blonde. "Bonnie won't know she's dead until I want her to know she's dead." Caroline gasped as he reached behind him and broke off a piece of wood from the tree. He held it up in front of her heart.

"Klaus," She gasped, staring into his eyes, pleading with him to save her.

"I know sweetheart," He didn't take his eyes off of Silas but the two started circling each other.

"Oh, how the mighty fall," Silas said gleefully as he watched Klaus' expression change as he pressed the stake into her, breaking skin. "It's pathetic really," The stake drove deeper and Caroline gasped in pain, afraid to move.

"Let her go and we can talk logically," Klaus reasoned. He was on the defense and he hated it. Ever since Caroline had come into the picture he had been thrown into a tailspin. He wanted, no _needed, _to protect her.

"We can talk fine just like this," Silas said, moving his hand up to play with Caroline's hair. The simple gesture made Klaus' anger peak. The frightened look in the blonde's eyes as she pleaded with him to save her made his blood boil in hatred at Silas.

"Isn't using a shield a little below you Silas?" Klaus taunted and the smug look on the other man's face fell, turning into a scowl. Klaus smirked in victory.

"You can't beat me," Silas retorted.

"You're probably right," Klaus shrugged, "So why use the girl as a shield?"

"You're right Klaus," Silas nodded and pulled the stake out of Caroline's chest. Her body sagged in relief just as he lowered it and drove it into her stomach. Her mouth opened in a silent gasp of pain as she fell forwards onto her knees. Silas backed away as Klaus sped over to help the blonde. "Get me Bonnie or next time I _will _kill her." With that threat, he flashed away, leaving the hybrid and injured vampire alone. Klaus tore the stake out as quickly as he could and she flinched.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his hands moving over her assessing for other injuries.

"I'm fine," She said sitting up as her stomach slowly healed up. "Thank you," She said quietly giving him a genuine smile.

The fight for her wasn't over, not even close but he felt as if he had won a small battle. She was growing closer to him and he tried to convince himself that it was only a matter of time. "I'll always protect you," He told her honestly and she scoffed, taking his hand as he helped her up. He smirked as they started walking back to the Salvatore house.


	9. Chapter 9: Robbery

**Robbery **

One second everything was calm, just a typical day in the Mystic Falls bank. The next there were four figures walking into the bank, seemingly normal until they pulled out guns and started shooting in the air, yelling for everyone to get on the floor. Screams erupted throughout the bank and everyone fell to the floor in panic. One of the men in the party of four locked the door and quickly went to close the blinds.

"Alright!" Another shouted, he had brown hair and he was slightly shorter than the rest of the group, "In case you're an idiot and haven't noticed yet, we're robbing this bank," He smiled and his eyes scanned over the group of frightened hostages. "I want you all to move to this area right here, where I can see you." He pointed to the area that had a couple of couches and chairs and immediately people started scrambling towards it. "There's really need for any of you to get hurt if you do what we say,"

From their spot behind the counter Elena Gilbert and Caroline Forbes looked at each other in panic. They were the only members of the bank staff that had had the sense to go behind the counter and stay hidden for the time being.

"Caroline," Elena breathed and Caroline tensed glaring at her and gesturing for her to be quiet. Elena pointed a shaking finger up to the phone on one of the desks near them and Caroline nodded in understanding.

"Just like we planned brother," Another of the men said across the bank slapping his brother on the back with a gleeful smile. He slung the gun on his back and walked back to look through the hostages.

"Oh shut up Nik, there's no need to gloat," The only female in the group responded but she herself had a smug smile on her face.

"Niklaus, there are two employees missing," the older brunette said, his eyes searching through the hostages once more to make sure that he was right.

"What?" The one, Niklaus or Nik, growled back going to stand next to his brother.

Back from their position behind the desk Elena was giving Caroline a panicked look as she carefully removed her heels. With a quick glance around the corner, Caroline quickly made her way in a crouching position to the desk across the way. She reached up and grabbed the phone, punching in 911 as fast as she could and holding the phone up to her ear as she brought the console down to the floor with her. "Hello? My name is Caroline Forbes I'm at Mystic Falls bank, we're being robbed. There are three men and one woman, they've taken everyone hostage and they have guns. As of now they haven't made any demands but—"

"I think that's a good point to stop now," a voice said behind her and she felt a gun pressed to the back of her head, "Don't you think sweetheart?" Caroline squeezed her eyes shut and set the phone down with a shaking hand. "Smart move," the man snarled and the gun was pulled away from the back of her head. A rough hand grabbed her by the shoulder and hauled her up. She saw Elena being forced down by the other hostages by the older brunette man and her eyes widened in terror as she realized that the man holding her was leading her to stand in front of the group. He held her close to him and raised the gun in front so that she could see it.

"We haven't yet introduced ourselves," the man holding her said. "My name is Klaus, that's Elijah," he nodded towards the man who had taken Elena, "That's Kol," the one guarding the hostages, "and Rebekah," the blonde woman who was standing near the door looking outside. "And this here," Klaus said pulling her closer as she flinched a little. "Is Caroline Forbes," she tensed at the mention of her name, "I want you all to remember her name because she's the reason that the cops are now on their way here," a few of the hostages looked relieved at this information but as Caroline's eyes met Elena's all she saw was fear. "I also want you to remember her because if any of you try something like that today, if there are any _heroic _acts, then you're going to end up like Caroline here." Her breathing hitched as he brought the gun to her head.

"Please," she whispered as she looked through the group of scared people in front of her and saw a mother holding two crying children close to her, "the children," she gasped. She saw him look at her and then to the mother and a look of shock passed through his eyes.

"Very well then," he said yanking her with him as he walked across the bank, "Elijah, come with me, Kol make sure they behave," Elijah followed silently, looking at the girl in Niklaus' arms with pity. He was certainly not known for taking pity on his victims. He led them into the room with the safe door and ordered Elijah to get to work on opening it before he dragged the girl into an adjoining room. He shoved her inside causing her to stumble before he closed the door behind them, leaving her trapped.

He eyed her for a few seconds before setting the gun down on the table in the middle of the room and slowly stripping off his jacket. "Can you just get on with it please?" She asked quietly, staring at the gun on the table. He smirked at her and then proceeded to take off the bulletproof vest he was wearing.

"Those things are so uncomfortable, not to mention heavy," he said nonchalantly as he tossed the vest onto the table. He was now wearing only jeans and a white long sleeved Henley. Caroline glared at him, visibly shaking. "You might want to make yourself comfortable," he told her as he grabbed the phone on the middle of the table and brought it closer to him as he sat down in one of the chairs. "We might be here a while,"

"What?" she asked confused

"Sit," he said looking from her to the other chair at the table. She obeyed; sinking down slowly making sure her eyes never left him. "We're just going to wait until this phone rings and the cops ask what our demands are," He gives her a smile that is anything but warm and she shivers.

"What are your demands?" She asks, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"I just want the money sweetheart," He replies pulling out a knife and pressing the point to his finger tip lightly. She stares at it fearfully and he catches her glance. "So how long have you worked here?" He asks after a few moments of silence.

"A couple weeks,"

"Do you like it?"

"Why does it matter to you?" She snaps taking her eyes away from the knife and looking into his deep blue eyes. His mouth turns up into a smirk.

"Just wanted to know more about you, that's all,"

"So when you kill me you can make it more _personal_?" She asks bitterly

"Ah, there it is," He says standing from his chair and slowly making his way over to her. He places one hand on each arm of the chair and leans forward so that their noses almost touch and she is forced to make direct eye contact. Caroline swallows nervously but her eyes don't leave his.

"Are you going to kill me?" She asks quietly, unsure of what he has planned. He backs up a little and sits back on the table, still playing with the knife in his hands. A small voice in the back of her head is asking why he hasn't done it yet.

"Do you really think that low of me?" He chuckles but the look in his eye is a little but curious.

"Yes," she replies through clenched teeth.

"Well Miss Forbes," He says, "It seems that I'm just going to have to prove you wrong," He smirks and stands again making his way to the other side of the room.

They sat like that for hours, her trying to look anywhere but at him and him switching off from staring at her just to unnerve her to staring at the door.

"Should be any second now," He told her. About two hours ago they had made their demands to the police. They just wanted the money and to be left alone in their escape plan. It was that simple, if the police didn't interfere then the hostages would live. From what cop shows Caroline had seen in her life she knew that the police probably wouldn't let them go that easily.

"Nik," called a voice as the door opened. The blonde, Rebekah, walked in and rolled her eyes when she saw Caroline sitting there stiffly. "You haven't killed her yet?" She asked exasperated, turning to her brother.

"I don't know Bekah, she's kind of grown on me," He replied, smirking at Caroline before he turned back to his sister. He could feel Caroline glaring daggers into his back, but while she seemed to be full of fire and sass with him he figured she wouldn't do the same with his sister.

"Well whatever you're going to do with her, figure it out soon. We're ready to get out of here." With a final glance at Caroline, Rebekah spun around and marched out of the room, leaving them alone again.

"Well that makes things a _tad _bit more complicated doesn't it?" He said to himself, moving back to the table to pick up his gear again. He started shrugging it on and she watched him warily as he pulled on the vest. "Would you mind?" He asked gesturing to the sides of the vest that needed to be fastened with Velcro. Caroline sighed dramatically and stood, stalking over to him with a huff and pushing his arms out of the way so she could fasten the Velcro. When she was done with both sides she moved to take a step back but he stopped her by looping his arms around her waist. Her hands flew instinctively to his chest, to try to push herself away, but he chuckled and pulled her closer.

"Let me go," She said quietly, looking away from him.

"Look at me," He commanded and she moved her head until her eyes met his. "I'm giving you a choice Caroline," He sounded serious, the cockiness in his voice gone. "I'm going to be completely honest here and tell you that I don't want to kill you," She swallowed and hope bubbled in her chest. "So that leaves us with two options, either you can die here, by either my hand or someone else's from my family or you can come with me." The hope in her chest slowly died as his words sank in.

"But they think that you killed me hours ago," She said, pushing herself away from him. He let her go this time and she stepped back, giving herself space to think. "How can you convince them that you killed me if there's no body?"

"By convincing them that the body had burned," He told her calmly. She swallowed and nodded.

"So if I wet with you, you would fake my death by burning down the bank?" She asked and he nodded in reply, "What about the other hostages?"

"They're being let go,"

"If I went with you what would you do to me?" She didn't want to die, but if they were going to keep her alive only so they could kill her later then she didn't see the point.

"Nothing you don't want me to," He said smirking at her and she scoffed, looking back to him. He winked at her and then moved closer.

"I can't explain it Caroline, but I find myself wanting to protect you," He said it quietly, almost as if he was ashamed to admit it.

"I don't want to die," She said softly, looking up at him pleadingly, "But I don't want to be your whore or some toy that you play with when you're bored of hurting people,"

"You won't," He promised, "I'd have to keep you near me for a couple of weeks after the robbery, just until the news blows over of your death and then if by then you still don't want anything to do with me then I'll let you leave,"

"You'd just let me go?"

"You won't want me to leave you sweetheart, trust me, one month with me and no other man will live up to your standards." He smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"How can I trust you?" She still didn't believe that he would just let her go without hurting her in any way. He just shrugged.

"So are you staying or coming with us?"

Hours later when the firefighters finally were able to stop the blaze set by the infamous Mikaelson robbers they found nothing of Caroline Forbes, the one hostage who hadn't been accounted for. In a back room they found traces of a bank teller's jacket and a rectangular name plate that read 'Caroline' in black bold letters. That was all that was left over from the girl that had been brutally murdered by Klaus Mikaelson.

At the same time that the firefighters found evidence that Caroline had been killed, the same girl was looking out of a plane window as she flew over seemingly endless water. Across from her the rest of the Mikaelson clan was still giving her odd looks from time to time but with one glare from Klaus they looked away. She had had to strip out of her jacket at the bank, leaving her in the plain white shirt that she wore underneath. The plane was cold and about an hour ago Klaus had handed her his jacket after he saw her shiver. She took it gratefully and draped it around her shoulders. Muttering a small thank you under her breath.

As she started out of the window she pulled the leather jacket tighter around her, breathing in his musky scent. She didn't feel safe, but she wasn't as scared anymore. Klaus watched her curiously and occasionally she would glance over to him. Every time their eyes met her heart speed up and she looked down quickly. He would chuckle and settle back into his seat. He hadn't talked to her much since she had agreed to his outrageous plan.

"Where are we going?" She asked finally, looking back to him shyly.

"London," He answered and her eyes grew wide.

"As in England?" He chuckled and nodded, inching closer he flung his arm around her shoulder and she stiffened.

"Relax sweetheart, no one here will hurt you," He told her softly and hey body relaxed, "So have you ever been to England?" He asked her, moving his hand to play with one of her curls.

"I've never really been anywhere," She said sadly, looking back out the window.

"I'll take you," He said smoothly and she scoffed. "What? We obviously have a ton of money, our own means of travel, we can even get you a fake passport." She laughed and he relished in the sound, she was slowly relaxing more and more. "Come on, wherever you want love," He was whispering in her ear again and the feeling of his hot breath against her ear made her shiver and instinctively shift closer to his body. He pulled her tighter against him as he continued to whisper in her ear. "Rome," He nipped at her earlobe and she shivered again, her eyes drifting closed. "Paris," He kissed the tip of her nose. "Tokyo," He moved to the corner of her mouth. "Milan," He moved to the other corner of her mouth, placing another soft kiss there. She couldn't contain the small moan that left her mouth.

"London," She breathed, as her eyes opened and met his. His lips were hovering over hers, barely brushing and she felt him smirk against her before she brought her lips up hesitantly to kiss him. She never thought that it would feel so good to kiss the devil.


	10. Chapter 10: Allure

**Takes place after 4x23 NOOO Klayley baby because just, no. That's not cool. I refuse to include that. From Klaroline writing week on tumblr day 4: smut. (Rating change by the way if you didnt notice...) I honestly have no idea if this is any good...but thanks for reading anyway. **

* * *

She had had a plan, really she did, it was just that he ruined it again. She was so pissed at him that she planned on just marching in there and screaming at him until he understood. The constant voicemails, texts, emails, drawings, reminders that he was there, that he was waiting for her. Of course she hadn't forgotten him, how could she when half the time she wanted to cry and throw things at the TV when there was a romantic movie on because it reminded her of him. How could she forget when most nights she couldn't sleep because she had those not-so-innocent dreams. It was impossible. He made it impossible and she was going to lay it all out for him.

She was going to finish college. He wasn't going to stop her, he wasn't going to stalk her. She could take care of herself. If she needed him she would call him. But when she marched her way up his front porch steps and knocked angrily at the door until it was answered she was met with the sight of him in nothing but sweatpants. Her mouth dropped open of its own accord and she gaped openly at him.

"Caroline?" He sounded surprised and she immediately snapped to attention, her eyes going to his. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you," It was amazing, two seconds ago she was ready to hit him and now she wanted to slam him into the nearest wall and have her way with him. Or have him have his way with her. Either option sounded good to her.

"Please come in," He opened to door wider and she smiled, stepping across the threshold and letting her shoulder brush against his bare chest as she walked past. She thought she heard his breath quicken but she couldn't be entirely sure. After he closed the door behind her he led her towards the living room. His hand was resting on the small of her back, gently pushing her along in front of him. Through her thin tee shirt she could feel the heat of his hand and it sent shivers up her spine. "What did you want to talk to me about?" He asked as he led her towards the couch, she sank down and sighed as he sat next to her.

"That's really distracting you know," She told him nodding towards his chest. He chuckled and shook his head at her.

"Nothing you haven't seen before sweetheart," He stretched out, and she could have sighed at how perfect he was. It was beyond annoying, no one person should possess that much confidence and raw sex appeal.

"Well, it was distracting before too," She muttered, looking away, anywhere but at him.

"Is that a good or a bad thing love?" His voice had gotten slightly husky and she blushed. It was a good distraction, a _very _good distraction. He moved closer so that his knee was touching hers, she could feel his gaze searching her face, trying to pick up even the slightest chink in her armor.

His close proximity caused heat to pool in her stomach; it had been so long since someone had last touched her. The last time had been when Tyler had been granted his freedom. He had barged into her house without warning and before she could even tell him that she had missed him they had started kissing. But that was a little less than a year ago, and they had broken up soon after that. She had gone to college near New Orleans and he had gone to find a pack to stay with.

"I'm still too smart to be seduced by you," She said half-heartedly, still looking away. He chuckled and moved steadily closer, placing his hand on her denim clad knee. The contact made shivers go up her leg and straight to her core.

"Of course you are love," He murmured, right in her ear. His hot breath tickled her skin as he spoke. Her breath hitched, and she felt a significant amount of dampness between her legs. Her eyes drifted shut of their own accord and she felt her head move slightly to the right, giving him access to her long neck. "That's it sweetheart," He whispered kissing the hollow just below her ear. "Give in," Her hands were clutching the couch cushion so tightly that her knuckles were turning white and she swore that there would be marks left there.

"Klaus," she whimpered as his kisses moved down her neck. He gently sucked and nipped at her skin, soothing the area with his tongue before moving on. He reached her shoulder and slowly pushed her jacket off of her, letting it fall onto the sofa. He looked up at her, her eyes closed and her lips slightly parted enough to let out her hollow breaths. He wanted to kiss her. He moved up and captured her lips with his. She let out a slight gasp of shock which turned into a moan as he captured her bottom lip between his teeth, gently pulling. Her hands moved to the back of his head, one fisting his hair and the other holding the back of his neck. She moved her head to the side, giving him better access and he took it gratefully. Their tongues battled for dominance and before she knew it her hands left his hair and neck and moved to his shoulders, pushing him back.

She pressed him to the back of the couch and threw her leg over his lap, straddling him. She could feel his erection pressing into her heat and she moaned. Her nails were digging into his shoulders as they kissed. Klaus broke away first, kissing her jaw and neck fervently as she panted. She started grinding her hips down on him, causing him to let out a growl and grab her waist forcefully. He grabbed the hem of her shirt and brought it up quickly, moving his head away from her skin for an instant to get the shirt off. He tossed it aside and brought his head to her cleavage. His hands moved up her sides and cupped her breasts, gently kneading them. She groaned and pulled back, earning a noise of protest from him.

She smirked at him just as she used her supernatural speed and strength to pull him off the couch and slam him into the nearest wall. "I've wanted to do that for so long," she said as she brought her hands to his chest and ran her fingers over the muscles there. They flexed under her touch and she bent her head and began kissing his chest. When she bit down with her human teeth he almost threw her on the ground and took her there.

"Caroline," he groaned, pulling her head back up. He spun them around so that she was against the wall and in an instant he was sliding her jeans down her legs. She giggled as he threw them across the room. Her bra was next, instead of unclasping it he just tore it from her chest. She made a noise of protest. "I'll buy you another one love," He growled as he took one of her nipples in his mouth. She almost screamed as he began sucking on it.

"Klaus," She moaned, "Please, please I need," she was panting. Her face changing and her fangs elongating with the amount of pleasure he was giving her and he wasn't even inside of her yet. He knew that she was close and he brought his other hand down to cup her heat. He captured her gasp by covering her mouth with his.

"Christ Caroline, you're so wet," He murmured and she nodded letting out another breathy moan. She was clawing at his broad shoulders as he tore her panties off and brushed his finger across her clit. She cried out and her body bucked wildly in his arms.

"Please," she begged and he bent his head down to her neck. Without warning her pushed two fingers in her and at the same time bit into her neck. The stinging of his venom entering her system only made the pleasure more extreme as he started pumping his fingers.

He could feel her walls starting to clamp around him, and he sucked harder on her neck. It only took a second for her to shatter in his arms. Her body jerked wildly as she came all over his fingers He brought one arm around her waist, catching her as her legs gave out from under her. Retracting his fangs from her neck he brought his head up and kissed her gently on the lips. Her chest was heaving against his, which coincidentally caused her breasts to rub against his chest.

As she came down from her high Klaus picked her up in his arms and flashed them upstairs. He tossed her onto his bed and stood there for a moment, just looking at her. He had pictured this moment a thousand times in his head, her laying bare on his bed, sprawled out, eyes clouded with lust for him. She was watching him with a small smile on her face. He smirked in return and pushed down the waistband of his pants, bringing his boxers with him. She watched him through hooded lids, her eyes widening at the sight of him.

She opened her mouth to say something but in an instant he was on top of her, kissing her again and grabbing her breast none too gently. She moaned at the roughness and arched her back, pressing herself against him. He wanted to wait, to prolong this, to torture her as much as she had tortured him over the years but he couldn't.

"Klaus," She whimpered as he reached down towards her core. She shook her head, "I need you, please, I need you," He smirked.

"As you wish sweetheart," He whispered, simultaneously aligning himself with her entrance. He pushed forward, entering her slowly so that she could adjust to him. Caroline gasped and her eyes closed. Her head dropped back on the bed. Once he was in all the way he started slowly pumping in and out, suddenly afraid of hurting her. As if she read his mind she opened her eyes and rolled her eyes. He would have laughed had he not been trying to restrain himself.

"You won't hurt me," She said softly, weaving her fingers into his hair, "Harder, Nik," That was the last straw for him. He couldn't take it slow anymore. He moved faster, and she brought her leg to his side, hooking it around his waist allowing him to move deeper. She felt him hit that spot inside of her that made her toes curl and her breath hitch. "_Nik," _It was a breathy moan that made him almost lose himself again. He moved faster, harder causing her to let out a moan with each thrust.

"Don't stop," She begged, her nails digging into his shoulders again, drawing blood. "I'm so close, Nik," He brought his hand down between them and brushed against her clit. Her back arched even more against him, causing him to go even deeper inside her. Just as she was about to fall over the edge again she felt him bite down again, this time on the top of her breast. The intense pleasure was enough for her to come undone. Her walls clamping down on his like a vice was enough for him to reach his climax right after her.

He rolled off of her, not wanting to crush her with his weight, but he wasn't about to just let her go either. He pulled her to his chest and wiped away the hair that was in her face. She looked up at him through heavy eyelids and laughed. "We should have done that a long time ago," She said and he let out a low chuckle. She scooted closer to him, bringing her head up to his neck and flicking her tongue out to lick the skin there.

"Caroline," He groaned. He tensed for a moment as she fangs sank into his neck but relaxed a few moments later. Nobody drank from his neck, it was giving up too much power for them to do that, and he _hated _to give up power. But ever since he met her she seemed to challenge him, keep him guessing. Somehow she made him rethink almost his entire life. She pulled away after licking the excess blood away from his skin and moved her head so it was resting on his chest.

"You planned this didn't you," She said suddenly and he laughed.

"Love, I have no idea what you're talking about," He kissed the top of her head.

"The whole no shirt thing," She rested her chin on his chest, looking up at him. "Do you know how much effort it took for me to not throw you onto that table when I came over that time to help you with the white oak?" He laughed again.

"Do you know how long I've held back from throwing you against a tree and just taking you?" She laughed this time.

"I wanted you to," She told him, shrugging and moving up to kiss him.

"I told you there was an allure to darkness," He smirked and she rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Seriously?" She buried her head into the crook of his neck to hide the blush creeping into her cheeks. "I wanted to kiss you so bad that night," She sighed.

"And I've wanted to kiss you since the first time I saved your life," She laughed into his neck.

"I bet that was real attractive, me on my deathbed with a festering wound and my whole body drenched in sweat,"

"I'd never seen anything so beautiful," He said quietly and she knew their playful banter was done for the night.

* * *

**Soooo that was my first time writing anything remotely smutty...how was it? (hides behind hands) **


	11. Chapter 11: Memories

**Memories**

It was a bright warm summer morning when the blonde girl went up to the Mikaelson mansion. After hesitating for a moment she took a shaky breath and raised her hand to knock lightly on the door. Everyone that she had managed to get information out of in the last 100 years had eventually given her the name 'Mikaelson'. Some told her Klaus Mikaelson, others Rebekah Mikaelson. These informants had made her promise that she would never pursue the family for her own safety. When she had gotten the names she had done her research, she knew the things that they had done, she knew about the whole hybrid thing. It was strange though, as she read about their lives there seemed to be gaps missing between the years 2012 and 2042. These gaps were what had pushed her further in her quest for answers.

For one hundred years she had had huge gaps in her memory. It was like she hadn't existed at all during that time. And coincidentally, she couldn't remember anything from the year 2012 to when she woke up, not knowing where she was, in 2042, it was too much a coincidence to _not _investigate. Caroline Forbes was not one for letting things go easily and she sure as hell didn't believe in coincidences. So that brought her to where she was now, holding a stack of papers full of information that she had collected over the years, knocking at the door of the most feared creatures in the history of time.

"Bloody hell, I'm coming," said a female voice just before the door swung open. The girl who had opened the door stood there with a look of shock on her face. That shock quickly flitted to pain and then confusion before settling on a cold unreadable look.

"Hi, you must be Rebekah," Caroline said nervously holding out her hand, "I'm Caroline Forbes I was wondering if I could ask you and your family a few questions?" She couldn't keep the hope and desperation out of her voice if she had tried. Rebekah slowly nodded, still a little bit in shock and then stepped aside letting Caroline into the huge mansion.

"Nik!" She yelled from behind Caroline as she shut the door, "Elijah! There's someone here to talk to us."

"Just send them away," Came an annoyed response from above just as another man came walking down the stairs dressed in a perfectly tailored suit. He faltered a bit when he saw her, just as Rebekah had done.

"Niklaus," He said quietly, "You need to come down," He took the final steps down into the foyer and went to stand next to Rebekah, whispering something to her so low that Caroline couldn't even make it out. Just then another man came to the top of the stairs.

"What is it that is so damn important to see?" He asked annoyed. Rebekah and Elijah looked at him and then at the blonde that he was clearly trying to ignore. Seeing the worry and confusion in their eyes Klaus' eyes snapped to the younger vampire. "Bloody hell," he said under his breath as his eyes met her blue ones.

* * *

"_Nik," Caroline groaned as she moved her head to the side. Pain shot up her side from the simple movement and she gasped, her eyes flying open in the process. Across the way she could see the hybrid tied down with Vervain and Wolfsbane soaked ropes. He looked at her tiredly but managed a small smile. Her eyes quickly moved to see what was causing the sharp pain in her side and she found a wooden stake shoved into her. "Nik, what's going on?" She asked looking back to him._

"_It's ok sweetheart," he said, his voice rough from the pain. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Caroline nodded, not knowing how else to reply. _

"_Where are we?" She asked looking around._

"_You're in hell," said a voice from the corner. A woman stepped out from the shadows and went to stand in between the couple. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Caroline briefly before turning to Klaus with a hard look. "Do you remember me Niklaus?" She asked and when he looked at her Caroline could see a flash of recognition in his eyes. _

"_Meghan," He snarled moving against the ropes and hissing as they seared through his flesh. _

"_I'm glad I made an impression on you," She said turning away from him for a moment to look towards Caroline. "I see you found a new play thing," She commented approaching Caroline. _

"_Don't you dare touch her," Klaus snarled glaring at her back. _

"_I don't plan on hurting her Klaus." Meghan said crouching down in front of Caroline and examining her carefully. "It's a funny thing isn't it Caroline?" She asked, "Loving a monster," Caroline's eyes narrowed in confusion and she looked to Klaus for a moment. "I loved him once you know," Meghan continued causing Caroline's eyes to snap back to hers. "He used me; to get close to an enemy of his and then when he was done with me he cast me aside like I was nothing. What is he using you for I wonder?" She asked._

"_Nothing," Caroline replied, finally finding her voice. "He loves me," Meghan scoffed._

"_Love," She shook her head. "Honey, it doesn't exist." Then she rose up and tore Caroline's chains from the wall, pulling the blonde up with her. She spun them both around so that they were facing the hybrid. "You love her?" She asked Klaus shaking Caroline a little. Klaus swallowed and then looking at Caroline he slowly nodded. "Well, then," she spun Caroline before her and held her there. "I suppose that I can change my plans for the two of you then." She smiled coldly. "You see, I'm sure that in being alive for over a thousand years, you have learned to deal with physical pain." She spoke to Klaus but kept her eyes glued on Caroline. "But there is a difference between physical pain and emotional pain Niklaus. And I'm going to be the one to teach you that."_

"_If you hurt her—" Klaus began to threaten her but Meghan cut him off. _

"_I won't hurt her." Her voice was so calm that it was unsettling. "But I will hurt you Klaus; I will make you watch the woman you love forget you. She won't remember any of the lives you've shared together. Every 'I love you', every touch, every kiss will be gone. I will make you watch the one you love leave you and fall for another, just like I did." She smiled and then pulled Caroline over to where Klaus was. "Compel her to forget you and your family or I'll kill her in front of you." _

"_No," Caroline whispered struggling against Meghan's strong grip. "You can't do that," She looked to Klaus, her eyes pleading. "Please Nik, I don't want to forget, I can't." A tear fell from her eye and made its way down her cheek. _

"_I won't let you die," his voice was cold, unmoving and she knew that she wouldn't be able to win this fight._

"_I would rather die loving you than live without knowing you exist," Tears started streaming down her cheeks as she begged him. _

"_I'm sorry Caroline,"_

"_No! It won't! I won't forget you Nik, I'll never forget you." Meghan grabbed her face and forced her to hold eye contact with Klaus._

"_Do it, now." She sounded bored and Klaus nodded._

"_I won't lose you Caroline," He told her and she let out a sob. His pupils dilated and she could feel her mind fell under his compulsion. "Forget," he whispered as a tear pushed its way out of his eye._

* * *

"I'm _not _crazy!" She shouted glaring at the three before her. "I have proof," She said reaching towards the stack of papers on the table in front of her. "Here look," she said pulling some of them out and holding them out to them. They were drawings. One of them was a sketch of a couple kissing in Paris, another was Klaus standing next to a horse at night, him at her high school graduation, him tied in a dark room bloodied and hurt. They were all of him, and Caroline noticed the resemblance and her mouth opened slightly looking between the drawings and Klaus. "It's you," she whispered and suddenly her voice grew angrier and louder. "I can't remember 40 years of my life. Do you know what that's like?" She asked looking at each of them in turn. "And everywhere I go people know me, they're scared of me and I don't know why."

"I think you've made a mistake," Klaus said standing, about to walk out of the room.

"No I haven't," she said standing too, ready to go after him. "I've dreamt about you, I've drawn you. I've heard your voice in my sleep and when I wake up its like there's a hole in my chest, it's like I'm living without a heart. I need to find that piece and you can help me,"

"Nik, just tell her." Rebekah finally said. "Tell her or I will," Klaus rounded on Rebekah, a dangerous look in his eyes.

"You will do no such thing Bekah," his voice was threatening.

"You were not the only one who loved her Nik!" She shouted. Silently Elijah stood and stepped between the two.

"Rebekah is right brother." He said looking at Caroline, who was watching the scene in confusion. "It is safe for her to remember,"

"It's too dangerous," Klaus said quietly, all anger suddenly lost.

"It's always been dangerous," Rebekah told him.

"She'll be angry,"

"Nik, you took 40 years of happiness away from her. Of course she's going to be angry." They shifted their gaze to the blonde standing by the couch.

"Come here," Klaus said holding out his hand which she hesitantly took. When she was positioned in front of him he placed his hands on either side of her face and looked into her blue eyes, "Caroline," he said softly as his pupils dilated. "Remember,"

One word and all the memories came crashing over her. It was like a dam in her mind had broken and all of the feelings and memories that she had been forced to forget were crashing back over her. She took a shaky breath and looked at Rebekah who was standing next to Klaus.

"Bex?" She asked her voice shaky and the other blonde nodded her head, tears in her eyes. She held her arms out and Caroline ran to hug her best friend who she had not seen in one hundred years. Klaus stood watching his sister hug Caroline. He stepped back, letting the two reunite. Elijah patted him on the back before he went to greet Caroline. "Lijah," she hugged him too. "I missed you two," she said once she pulled away from them. Then she turned towards Klaus. He couldn't read her expression as she slowly approached him. When her face was inches away from his she raised her hand and touched his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch, relishing in the way it felt after all these years. "Never, _ever_, do that again." She whispered and he nodded in agreement before pulling her closer and kissing her.

After a hundred years he was finally kissing her.

* * *

**I feel like I always end my drabbles like this. Oh well, at least its happy. :) Thank you guys so much for your awesome reviews and follows and favorites! This drabble was for Klaroline writing week on Tumblr (follow me if you want! My url is Klaraholic.) I think the next day's prompt is angst so that's whats coming up next! Please review and tell me what you think! **


	12. Chapter 12: Fault

Fault

It was his fault. All his fault. Maybe if he had stayed, or said something different, left her alone, not left her alone. Maybe if he had done a better job protecting her then she would have still been with him. The irony in all of it was too much. She had survived so much in her life. So much pain that he should have seen it coming. How had they not seen it sooner? Those pathetic and useless friends that she held so dear, the only thing they could do was worry about that worthless doppelganger. Couldn't they have done something? His Caroline, so happy, so bright and bubbly with the only light that could break through his darkness was gone. And it wasn't because of him. It wasn't because of his temper or a rash decision he had made. It wasn't some hunter that had found her or of one of his enemies searching for revenge on him. It was because her friends didn't approve, they didn't accept who she was and who she wanted to be.

All he could think was that he hadn't been there. He would have taken her to Paris or London somewhere so full of life that she would have loved. The life and happiness would have seeped into her and she would have been happy. He would have made her happy. He would have at least tried. He wouldn't have let her go so easily if he had known.

Looking back he could start to pinpoint all the little signs that he had brushed off. The way that she had sounded on the phone when she talked to him. It wasn't her usual happy energetic voice; it lacked that happiness that she emanated all the time. The last time that she had seen her she lacked that light in her eyes, that light that had made him fall so hard for her. Then when he had come to visit his sister for a short period of time and he had taken her to dinner she looked gaunt and almost zombie like.

When he asked her about it she brushed it off and pretended to be that bubbly girl again. But he could tell, she couldn't hide it from him. Not wanting to corner her or pressure her he let it go, assuring himself that she would tell him whatever was bothering her eventually. Throughout dinner when she thought he wasn't paying attention she would play with the knife on her plate, staring at it almost thoughtfully.

He had had to leave quickly after that dinner. Giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and a smile he told her that he would be back. Had he known that that would be the last time he would ever see her, talk to her, smell her, and be with her he would have begged her to stay with him. To see the world and all it had to offer. To be with him, let him make her feel happy again.

But here he stood, looking down at a piece of stone. A boring grey stone marker to represent the girl that had stolen his heart. The girl once so full of light that it seeped into everyone around her. This was what became of her. The words "Caroline Forbes. loved daughter and friend. You will be missed." Etched in light grey stone that would one day be gone.

He sank to his knees in front of her grave and dropped the rose he had intended to put there. His chest clenched painfully and he wanted to scream, murder and maim thousands so that they would feel the pain he felt. But not even that pain could compare with what he felt.

"You would hate that wouldn't you?" He whispered brokenly as he reached out and touched the cold stone, "Me killing for you," his voice broke a little from emotion. "Even now I can't bare to disappoint you sweetheart," He almost expected to hear her coming behind him with a slight giggle telling him that it was all a joke. But all he heard was the wind and the rustling of the leaves on the ground. "But I would kill for you sweetheart, I would die for you if it came to that."

He didn't know how long he stayed like that. On his knees in front of her grave, a single red rose at his side. Eventually he heard someone coming from behind him but he couldn't make himself move to see who it was.

"Klaus?" He recognized her voice but didn't look at her. How could he? She was at fault as much as he was. She was supposed to be afraid of him; he had done so much to hurt her. So he was surprised when Elena Gilbert, the golden girl of Mystic Falls, knelt down next to him and set a lily down in front of the headstone. A sad silence fell between them until Elena spoke again, "I know you must hate me even more now," he was shocked enough to look at her, first off why was she talking to him and then that she would blatantly bring up the fact that someone hated her, "I've ruined every chance at companionship that you ever had," she still looked towards the grave. "First with the hybrids, then two of your brothers and now Caroline." A tear slid down her cheek. "She really loved you, you know? She tried to hide it but I could tell. After you left she kind of lost it. I found her once just sitting on her bed staring at that drawing you gave her," he had to physically restrain himself from flinching at the thought that he had been the one to brake her in a way. She had kept it, and she had missed him, it _was_ his fault. "I figured you probably never got to see the letter, but she mentioned how you were the only one who could ever help her and she didn't think she deserved you." How wrong she was, he thought, it was he who didn't deserve her. She was too good, too pure for someone like him, he would have ruined her. "She said that she had no other choice, you left for New Orleans, we basically all left her for the cure, and Tyler left her for the wolf pack he discovered." He clenched his hands into fists to stop them from shaking. Elena laughed dryly from his side as she continued, "She did say that if you ever came back we should be nice to you. That you didn't deserve any hate from us. She also said that I owe you an apology," her voice got quiet for a moment as she finally looked at him. "I helped kill two of your brothers and tried to kill you countless times, and despite Caroline's wishes I can't apologize, just like you couldn't apologize for killing my aunt." She took a breath to prepare herself, "but I can promise that I won't try to kill you again, I'm not your friend by any means but for Care's sake I can respect that you are worth something,"

With that Elena stood and walked away from him.

"You were always too good Caroline," he whispered to her grave, astounded at the fact that she had made her friends apologize to him. What had he done in his life to meet someone like her?

A month ago, Liz Forbes had come home after a fifth consecutive night of working late to find her daughter laying on her bed with a stake through her heart. A faded piece of paper was clutched in her hand. And next to her was a note explaining why she made the decision to end her life. When Liz finished reading the letter, with tears in her eyes she removed the paper her daughter had been clutching so tightly. It was the picture that Klaus had drawn her all that time ago, when she had been with him at the ball. And that was how Caroline Forbes met her end. At the end of the long letter were three words that sent her friends into shock when they read them. 'I love him.' Were Caroline's last words on paper. Her last thought as she left this world to watch over the ones that she loved, including the man who supposedly couldn't love. But he had loved, he had loved her and now she was gone, just like everyone else in his life.


	13. Chapter 13: Wolves

Wolves

She was trapped. Five hybrids, all in wolf form, were surrounding her from every direction. Each one had their teeth bared, snarling at her, poised to attack. She already had a bite on just below her collarbone and she as sure that there would be more to come. She refused to give them the satisfaction of hearing her plead for her life. No, she was Caroline Forbes, Miss Mystic Falls, captain of the cheerleading squad, she was better than begging, she was stronger. She spun around, her hair whipping over her shoulder as she desperately sought to find a way out of this mess.

One of the wolves took a step towards her and instinctively she backed away. They were closing in on her and she starts to panic. She's survived torture, two werewolf bites, hell she's insulted Klaus Mikaelson countless times and walked away without a scratch. And now she was about to be mauled by some of the last hybrids on the face of the earth. How the hell did they escape Klaus' massacre anyway? An abnormally loud and ferocious growl snaps her from her train of thought. She turns to see a sixth wolf stepping out from the cover of the trees.

This wolf is slightly bigger than the others. It moves with a breathtaking gracefulness and Caroline is immediately captivated by its beauty. The wolf's fur is a greyish white and she can just make out the greenish bluish tint to its eyes. She gasps slightly and the werewolf takes a second to wink at her. No seriously, he _winks _at her.

But of course it's him. It's always him. If she wasn't in a life or death situation she would cross her arms, pop out a hip and huff out her trademark phrase "Seriously?"

The five other wolves seem to realize that they are in the presence of _the _Alpha and for a moment Caroline could swear that she sees fear in their eyes. Klaus moves towards her, staring down the other wolves in turn. It's the universal sign for 'back off'. One of the wolves lunges forward in what is either an act of immense courage or immense stupidity. Klaus snarls and catches the wolf by the neck, he flicks his head to the side and the wolf is thrown sideways hitting a tree with a crunch that can only be bones snapping.

Another of the wolves takes that moment to jump Caroline from behind causing her to fall face first to the forest floor with a scream. Her hands fly up to protect her head and she curls into the fetal position to better protect herself from the onslaught that she knows is coming. There's a flash of fur above her and then there's a grotesque squishing sound and a muffled whining coming from somewhere behind her.

She peeks up in time to see two of the remaining hybrids running away, and then she feels something above her. Klaus is standing protectively above her, his fur red with blood. He moves his head from side to side, searching for the fifth hybrid.

"We didn't know she was your mate," a voice says from the right. Caroline's head snaps towards the voice but her vision is blocked by her new guard dog who is now sitting next to her head protectively. Although his back is to her she can recognize the familiar head tilt and the rigid set of the wolf's shoulders before he springs, going directly for the man's jugular.

Caroline turns away, curling in on herself again. The screaming stops a few seconds later and then everything is quiet. The quiet is broken by a slight whining sound and then the feel of something cold and wet pressing into her cheek. She raises her head a little to see wolf Klaus giving her a worried look. He nudges her cheek again with his nose and she smiles slightly, moving to sit up. She brushes the leaves off of her sleeves and sighs looking back to Klaus.

"Your mate?" She asks with her eyebrows raised. She swears that he shrugs before poking her arm with his nose as he circles her, searching for injuries. When his eyes catch the bite on her collarbone he lets out a growl. "I'm fine," she reassures him holding his muzzle in her hand so he's forced to look at her. She slowly moves her hand up and so she pets his head gently scratching behind his ear. "You're cute as a wolf," she says and he gives her the wolf version of the look he gave her when she asked him for a prom dress. She rolls her eyes and then notices the thing sticking out of his side. "Oh my God, Klaus!" She exclaims, moving to get a better look at the large stick protruding from his side. He playfully nips at her with a twinkle in his eye but she gently pushes his head away. "Lay down," she commands before gently pushing him down so he is laying on his side. He watches her apprehensively as she carefully wraps her hand around the stick. She takes a deep breath closing her eyes and then pulls. He lets out a small whimper and his body twitches but then she's pulling his head into her lap and stroking his fur gently.

"Thank you Klaus," she says leaning down and kissing the top of his head. She knows that he'll give her his blood later when he's back in his human form. For now though they just stay like that. His head resting in her lap and her petting his fur soothingly. They stay like that for a while, the wolf and his mate.

* * *

**Please Review! **


	14. Chapter 14: Revenge

**Angst. Major character death.**

* * *

The body fell in front of her in a bloody heap and the breath she had inhaled got caught in her throat. It had been a moment of pure happiness, they had finally won, they beat him. Silas was finally dead and they could actually celebrate something for once. So many horrible things had happened in the past few months and it felt good to finally be villain free for at least five whole minutes. First it had been Katherine, then Klaus, and finally Silas. It seemed that their opponents just got worse and worse and sometimes Caroline wondered if one day the devil himself would show up in Mystic Falls only to be surpassed by an even bigger bad. She had looked at Stefan, grinning as his doppelganger fell between them.

Stefan held up his hand for a dorky high five and Caroline laughed at him before relenting and hitting her hand against his. But then it all went south as Silas' body stirred and in a blur was gone. Elena screamed just as he reappeared behind Stefan, the two identical men looking at Caroline, Stefan in confusion and Silas in a look that clearly said _you're next. _Then he had a stake, and the stake was in Stefan's back, going directly through his heart.

Damon roared, Elena screamed and Caroline stood there open mouthed. Silas' chest heaved in anger, his eyes dark and calculating. Caroline backed away as he stepped over Stefan's now lifeless body.

"You and your little band of misfits have managed to thwart every chance I had at dropping the veil," He snarled, still advancing towards the terrified blonde. "And until now I've let it go, I've enjoyed playing with you Caroline," He hissed out her name and it made her nauseous. "I enjoyed seeing how far I could push you towards admitting your feelings for the hybrid," She stumbled over a tree root and reached her hand out to a nearby tree to support herself, "But I'm done playing now," She felt her throat constrict and her hand went from the tree to around her throat in an instant as she gasped for air. The blood in her veins felt like it was turning to lead. They both knew that it wouldn't kill her, but his intention was not to kill her for now, he wanted her to suffer, he wanted her to beg for death and to be inches from it before he pulled her back only to relieve her pain and then start it all over.

"Caroline!" Elena screamed and the blonde's eyes flickered towards her friend's for a moment. Damon was on the ground, clutching Stefan's body to his chest and sobbing. Elena had her arms around his shoulders, hugging him from behind as she too sobbed at the loss of their friend. All at once Silas released her and she gasped for air, falling to her knees in front of him.

"I will give you one day," He said coldly, "One day in which you can run as far and as fast as you can before I start to hunt you down." She watched as he turned away from her then and in a flash he was gone.

* * *

Where did one go when they managed to piss off the most dangerous being on the planet? For Caroline it was simple, a desperate decision that she hoped would pay off. So, she went in search of the previous most dangerous being on the planet. She had 24 hours in counting, and that was about 15 hours ago. She had had to write her farewell letters, kiss her mom on the cheek while she slept, call Elena and Bonnie to tell them she would be gone for a while. By the time any of them knew any better she would be gone. She wrote 5 letters, one to her mom, one to Bonnie, one to Elena, one to Tyler and one that she tucked inside of her jacket for later, hoping that she wouldn't need it but knowing she probably would. With nine hours to go she found herself in Louisiana, speeding towards New Orleans.

She stopped in the middle of the crowded street, looking around frantically in search of him. She knew it was probably useless but she was desperate. When she felt someone behind her she spun hopefully, a smile already on her face at the prospect that maybe, just maybe he could find a way out of this. Her smile fell quickly from her face and she backed up again, hitting someone as she tried desperately to get away.

"You said I had a full day, I have nine hours left," She said desperately. Silas smirked as he followed her through the crowd.

"It's always much better when your prey doesn't know you're coming for them," He quirked his head to the side as he watched her.

"Please," He snickered at her plea and that was when she knew she was done for. She spun around and started sprinting as fast as she could to put as much distance between them as she could. She heard him laugh behind her and the sound was bone chilling. In what felt like a second he grabbed her by her hair and yanked back, pulling her into his chest.

Caroline let out an earsplitting shriek and everyone around them turned to look at the scene unfolding. "Let's not make a scene now Caroline," Silas snarled in her ear. He sounded so much like Stefan that it physically hurt her when he talked.

"Help please," She cried, instead of stepping forward the people around them started moving back, forming a circle around them. "Please," her voice broke. Silas chuckled darkly as he let go of her only to push her roughly to the pavement. She scrambled back, trapped in the circle with him standing in front of her predatorily.

"You will pay Caroline," She pushed herself up to her feet and looked through the crowd.

"Klaus," She screamed desperately. Silas stepped closer to her and she turned to him, "Don't come any closer," She warned. He laughed, throwing his head back. It was similar to Stefan's but colder, even as a ripper Stefan never sounded that cold.

"You stupid little girl," He was right in front of her, "You think you can threaten me? Order me around? I'm not the hybrid; I will not bow down and kiss the ground that you walk on." She suddenly felt like she was drowning, there was an unbearable pressure on her whole body and her vision started swimming in front of her. She fell to her knees and brought her hands to her head as a burning white hot pain exploded there. She screamed and barely registered that Silas was standing over her now, watching her writhe in pain.

"Hey man," A new voice joined the group and a dark skinned man stepped forward. "I'm all for making an example of somebody but you are in my town after all and I don't take kindly to people I don't know murdering other people I don't know on my streets,"

"You must be Marcel," Silas said, never taking his eyes off of Caroline, who was now choking in a desperate attempt to get the air that had escaped her lungs. Marcel watched her curiously before turning back to the blonde man.

"In the flesh," He held his arms out wide, "Now would you kindly let the girl go so that we can deal with," He gestured between the two of them, "Whatever _this _is, fairly," Silas finally looked at him, narrowing his eyes but smiling a bit. With a blink of his eyes Caroline was released and she gasped as the air hit her burning lungs and she stood on shaking legs. "Excellent," Marcel smiled widely. He held himself with an air of authority and it was obvious to everyone in the area that this man was not to be crossed. "Now, if you wouldn't mind explaining to me what is going on here," He looked to Caroline briefly before focusing his attention back to Silas.

"I need to find Klaus Mikaelson," Caroline spoke up and a few murmurs went through the crowd at the mention of his name. Marcel's focus snapped back to her and she saw something flash in his eyes. "Please," Silas scoffed and she shot him a glare.

"And why," Marcel stepped forward, "Do you need to find him?"

"She holds the pathetically naïve notion that he can somehow save her from her fate," Silas spoke up.

"Now hold on a minute, there's no fate decided yet," Marcel said and Caroline's eyes widened a little.

"Excuse me?" Silas asked looking threateningly at Marcel.

"This is my town, my rules and if you're in my town you have to abide by my rules," Marcel told him matter-of-factly. Silas laughed and seemed to step back a little, nodding to Marcel to continue. "Now why do you need Klaus?"

"I just need him, please just tell me where he is,"

"And why should I do that?" He folded his arms across his chest and looked at her expectantly. Her jaw clenched in frustration and something inside of her snapped. She grabbed his neck and pushed him down, bringing her knee up to hit his nose with a sickening crack. Everyone around them gasped as Marcel stumbled back, clutching his bleeding nose.

"I don't have time for your games right now, if I don't find him in the next few minutes I'll die,"

"Caroline?" She spun around and she found Klaus, pushing his way through the crown towards her. She smiled in relief and pushed a few people out of the way to fling herself into his arms. He caught her with a slight 'oof' but then wrapped his arms around her tighter. He pushed her away all too soon for both their tastes.

"Ah, Klaus," Silas sneered and Klaus' eyes widened in recognition.

"So I assume it's safe to say that you are not Stefan," He pushed Caroline behind him, creating a barrier between her and Silas. "Marcel, this is the one I was telling you about," Marcel looked confused for a moment but then a look of recognition passed over his features and he stepped back, not wanting to get in the middle of whatever fight was about to take place.

"My fight is not with you Klaus," Silas said calmly, eyeing Caroline over his shoulder.

"When you hurt Caroline you made it my fight," Klaus responded calmly and Caroline bunched her hands in the back of his leather jacket.

"I don't necessarily want to kill you Klaus, but if you don't get out of the way then I will," Caroline froze and Klaus snickered.

"Unless you have a white oak stake hidden somewhere on you then your threat means nothing to me,"

"I'm older and more powerful than you hybrid, do you really think that I can't find some other way to kill you?"

"Then by all means mate," Klaus spread his arms wide in an obvious invitation for Silas to give him all he had, "Do your worst," Silas sighed and fixed Klaus with a stare. Just before he could do something Caroline stepped out from behind Klaus.

"Wait," She gasped before Klaus could get himself killed and all of her friends killed in turn for that matter.

"Caroline," he snarled from behind her but she ignored him, instead opting to stare down Silas.

"You won't kill him," It wasn't a question, or even a request. It was an order. Silas raised his eyebrow at her, "You will leave everyone in Mystic Falls alone," Her voice was growing thick with unshed tears but she couldn't break down, not in front of all these people, not in front of Klaus. "You will finish with me and then go on your merry way onto the next town to terrorize."

"And I'm supposed to just listen to you?"

"Yes," He looked taken aback, "Because I have some powerful friends on the other side, and they're probably not all that happy with you right now Silas." She was making up words as she went along, hoping that he would believe them enough to do as she said, "And I'm sure that over a thousand angry, dead witches can think up some way to bring you down." She swallowed, "So do we have a deal?"

"You're going to let me kill you if I spare your loved ones?" He asked and she nodded, "You have fire Caroline Forbes, and I admire that in you, another time and place and perhaps I would have spared your life for that. However, I will not this time. You will not walk away from this fight Caroline, but your friends will, I can give you that. I am a reasonable man after all." Caroline nodded and stepped away from Klaus more and towards Silas.

"Caroline," Klaus spoke up from behind her, "You can't do this," She turned to face him.

"I'm really sorry Klaus, in another life you and I could have been," She paused, searching for the right word, "Epic," She smiled, remembering how many times she had used to word to describe Stefan and Elena.

"No, I'm not giving up on you just like this," He growled stepping forward but he was stopped when he made contact with an invisible wall. He put his hand against it before pounding angrily against it.

"Can't have him ruining my plans now can we?" Silas asked, stepping towards her. "Don't worry sweet Caroline," He touched her cheek and she heard Klaus' pounding grow more desperate. "I'll make it relatively painless and quicker than I was originally planning." She nodded and in a blur of motion he had his hand in her chest and around her heart. A strange feeling started through her entire body, it was like ice water spreading through her and when he withdrew his hand slowly, without her heart in it she was confused. "Goodbye Miss Forbes," He said before speeding off into the night. The ice-like feeling was spreading slowly throughout her entire body, starting with her chest and moving out. She collapsed onto the ground at the foreign, painful feeling.

Klaus fell down next to her, the barrier disappearing with Silas. She shivered and he scooped her up into his arms. The crowd around them started to slowly disappear and he held her closer to him. "K-Klaus," She stuttered, moving her hand into her jacket and pulling out the letter she had written. "R-read it," Her whole body was shaking from her violent shivering and he held her tighter to him.

"No," His voice was thick. "Tell me later,"

"Please," her voice was growing weak, "For me," She saw a lone tear make its way down his face and she let some of her own fall. "I'm so sorry," He shook his head, kissing her forehead. It was freezing to the touch and he knew that it wasn't long now. "I hurt you, I'm so sorry,"

"It's ok love, just stay with me," He was begging, barely holding himself together. He couldn't lose her; he hadn't even technically had her yet. "You can make it up to me later, when you're better." She let out a short laugh and nodded.

"Promise you'll read it," She murmured, closing her eyes and leaning her head against his shoulder. Her whole body was freezing.

"I promise," He whispered as he heard her take a shaky breath and then she stopped moving. He shook her a little, "Caroline?" She didn't move. He needed her to wake up, to smile brightly at him and tell him it was all a joke. He needed her to be ok again. He bit into his wrist and pressed it to her lips, "Come on sweetheart," The blood trailed from her lips down her cheek and then his wrist healed. "You can't leave me, not yet," He shook his head, pulling her up further into his arms and burying his face in her hair. There was no warmth left in her body but he clung to her, not ready to let her go. "I love you," It was so quiet, a plea for her to come back to him.

* * *

_Klaus,_

_I'm not really a letter kind of person. I've never been any good at explaining myself on paper but I guess I don't really have any other choice by now. I really hope that you never have to read this, and if you do I hope I'm standing there over your shoulder laughing about how silly it was that I had to write you a goodbye letter. I know that a lot of people here in Mystic Falls won't understand why out of everyone I've ever met you are the only one I really want to say goodbye to but I had to say goodbye to you. So please bear with me as I explain the complicated feelings I have for you._

_When you first came to town I hated you. You tried to use me as a sacrifice in your creepy hybrid ritual and on top of that you killed my best friend and her aunt. Then you turned my boyfriend into a monster and I hated you even more for that. When you sent Tyler to bite me I knew that there was no good left in you, that you were evil to the core and without a doubt I hated you. But when you somehow managed to convince my mom to let you into my house to cure me you kind of threw me into a tailspin. You were the first person in my entire life that made me feel like there was something out there worth waiting for. _

_The ball was when I decided that you weren't all that bad. Your dad was a jerk and so was mine and for some reason when you told me about the horrible things your father did it made me forget about what mine had done to me and not even my best friends since preschool had been able to do that. And then on top of that you told me I was strong and beautiful and full of light (what does that even mean anyway) and then you said you fancied me and all I wanted was to forget. I wanted to forget my life before you, and everything you had done and just be with you. After that you kept showing me the humanity in you and it made it impossible to hate you. _

_I'm so sorry Klaus, I betrayed you more than once and I played a part in getting your brothers killed and I hate myself a little more every day because of it. We're no better than you and your family and I'm sorry that Stefan and I are the only ones that saw it. You didn't deserve anything that we did to you; you don't deserve anything bad really. Your whole life has been spent with you hating yourself and I can't even explain to you how much I wanted to be the one that made you finally see that you're not a monster and you deserve to be loved. _

_I guess you should know what happened tonight, Stefan died. Silas killed him and then he gave me a day to run as far away from his as I could. The only place I wanted to be was in New Orleans with you. I told myself that it was because I wanted to have you protect me but if we're being honest here I really just wanted to see you once more before I died. The only think I want is to I die in your arms, where I've wanted to be for the longest time, one of the only places I've felt truly safe. I don't even want to think about what that means right now but if I'm honest with myself I think that I'm falling for you, hard. _

_You were supposed to take me to Paris and show me art and feed me delicious fattening food. We were supposed to go to Rome and Tokyo and you were supposed to sketch me when I slept and I would have laughed at you and told you how creepy it was but really I would have loved it. You were supposed to tell me about what it was like growing up as a Viking and all the famous people you met. I was supposed to tease you about being old and cranky all the time. We were supposed to have amazing hot hybrid sex. I wasn't supposed to be murdered by someone who looks exactly like my best friend and I wasn't supposed to leave all these regrets behind. _

_I'm sorry for putting you through this. It isn't fair to you either. I don't blame you Klaus, you need to know that and I don't want you to blame yourself either. You being there wouldn't have changed anything, Silas would have found away and we both know it. You're going to be ok, you went a thousand years without me and you can go for a thousand more without me too. I just wanted you to know that I don't hate you. And with any luck you won't ever have to read this and by this time tomorrow we can be lying in bed naked and sweaty and exhausted from a night of hot hybrid make up sex just like you promised. _

_-Caroline_

_P.S. I would have taken the first class ticket to New Orleans with you, just so you know._

* * *

**Sorry guys...are you all ok? Do you hate me?! The next one won't be that bad I promise. If it makes you feel any better I was originally going to have Klaus not get the letter and Caroline dying instantly but then I thought 'hey why not have those few gut-wrenching last moments?' and voila. Sorry again! Please review and tell me if you're still alive! **


	15. Chapter 15: Baseball 2

**This is a sequel to the baseball drabble I wrote a while ag**

* * *

Caroline Mikaelson was sitting in one of those uncomfortable plastic stadium chairs, basking in the summer heat. It was a nice day for a game, unlike the last few when it had been thunderstorms and rain delays over and over again. It was about two hours until the game started and she was waiting for the other wives to show up. She watched as more and more people entered the stadium, filling in the seats as they went, everyone seemingly excited for the day's game.

"Caroline!" She heard someone shout from behind her. She turned to see Nik's sister Rebekah rushing towards her with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey Bex!" Caroline replied moving to stand so she could hug her sister-in-law hello but Bekah stopped her before she could do so.

"Oh no you don't," she said with a laugh hugging Caroline once she sat down in the seat next to her.

"So are you here to see Nik or Matt?" Caroline asked with a wink. The other blonde blushed and hung her head a little.

"I'm a woman in love Caroline, what can I say?" She shrugged and Caroline laughed.

"So Matt then," she clarified and before Rebekah could respond with a half-hearted excuse for her behavior Caroline held up a hand to silence her. "I completely understand, I would rather be at home watching from the couch with a tub of ice cream than sitting in this heat every week, but I love your brother too damn much."

"How are you doing anyway?" She asked glancing to Caroline's extremely pregnant stomach. "Nik's treating you alright?"

"Please, if he had it his way I would be on bed rest for the entire nine months." Caroline rolled her eyes, "I mentioned yesterday that I had a slight craving for peanut butter cups and he practically sprinted to the store to buy about a hundred packages."

"Good, you deserve to be treated like a queen."

"You and your brother think alike then,"

"Speaking of the devil," Rebekah muttered as people started filing into the home dugout. Klaus' sandy blonde hair caught Caroline's eye and she watched him as he talked with Stefan and Matt. He ran his fingers through his hair and laughed at something one of them said. She smiled, he always looked so carefree when he was with his team and she loved just watching him. She could have watched him for a while longer but Rebekah apparently had other plans.

"Matt!" She yelled, leaning slightly over the top of the dugout and waving her arm frantically. The three men turned and when Matt saw Rebekah his face lit up into a huge grin as he jogged over to kiss her quickly.

When Klaus turned, his gaze met Caroline's as she took a sip of her soda. He brought his finger up and crooked it, telling her to come closer. She rolled her eyes and stood a little unsteadily, still getting used to the extra weight the baby brought. But for her husband she would do crazy things, so she made her way towards the fence that separated the stands from the field.

"Hey you," she said affectionately leaning down to kiss him once he met her there.

"How are you? Is the heat too much? You could have gotten a seat inside," his eyes got bigger and she laughed and shook her head.

"I'm pretty sure it doesn't qualify as a baseball game unless there's unbearable heat, uncomfortable chairs, fattening food and drunk men swearing at the players." She teased him, "and I wouldn't miss that for the world."

"Have I told you I love you yet?" He asked with a wink as he pulled her into another kiss.

"You might have mentioned it once or twice," she said as she leaned her forehead against his.

"Hey lover boy!" Stefan shouted from the field. "Get your ass out here to practice with me!"

"Go," Caroline told him with another kiss and he smiled, leaning down to kiss her stomach.

It got hotter as the day went on but Caroline didn't really mind. Rebekah was good company as were the other wives who had shown up. The game was exciting as well, and Caroline found that she couldn't take her eyes away from the field.

By the seventh inning the score was tied and the group of men sitting a few rows behind her were now way passed drunk. The other team's batter hit the ball and Klaus dived for it, barely missing it and the men erupted in angry yells.

"Come on Mikaelson!"

"Worthless piece of shit,"

"Can't believe he's on this team,"

"He's gonna lose the game for us."

Beside her Caroline could see Rebekah's jaw set angrily, but having grown up in a house full of brothers she knew better than to provoke angry drunk men who were about twice her size. Caroline however was an only child and wouldn't hesitate to defend her man.

"Hey!" She shouted twisting in her seat to glare at them. "Dumbasses!" Four sets of eyes rounded on her but she refused to stand down. "Wanna shut up? I'm trying to watch the game and your commentary isn't appreciated," their eyes widened and three of them sat down in a huff but the fourth stood his ground.

"What did you just say to me Blondie?" He asked and by now most of the people around of them were watching the confrontation in curiosity.

"Caroline, just let it go," Rebekah said from next to her.

"Yeah Caroline," the man said tauntingly, "just let it go,"

"Look-" she started but Bekah caught her wrist.

"Caroline Nik is used to it, just let it go,"

"Ooh Nik is it? Is Mikaelson a friend of yours Blondie?"

"Yeah he's my husband actually," she retorted.

"My condolences," he snarled and by then almost everyone in their section was staring at them, waiting with bated breath to see what would happen next.

"Alright that's it," Caroline muttered under her breath and stood up facing the man. She saw his eyes drop to her belly and his eyes widened. "You wanna go asshole?"

"N-no," he stuttered as he stared at her stomach.

"Yeah that's what I thought," she said moving to sit back down, "If I hear another peep out of you I'm coming back there to knock some manners into you." She then sat back down letting out a huff of air as she focused back on the game.

"You've got some serious balls girl," Rebekah said shaking her head.

"Well, I married a baseball player, what'd you expect?" Rebekah snickered as they went back to cheering for their team.

It was extra innings now and Caroline was getting restless in her seat. Being nine months pregnant and sitting for over three hours in horrible chairs was an experience she didn't wish on anyone. Sighing as yet another batter struck out, she stood up.

"I'm going to go for a little walk," she told Bekah and the other blonde nodded and stood with her.

"I'll go with you," She said going out into the aisle and waiting for Caroline. Just then Caroline felt a stab of pain and she gasped, grabbing her stomach. "You ok Care?" Rebekah asked worriedly. Caroline waved her off and stood straighter.

"I'm fine," she said and started walking. Several minutes later she felt another stab of pain and she stopped.

"Ok Care something is seriously-oh my god," Bekah exclaimed as she looked at the ground by Caroline's feet. "Did your-"

"Water just break? Yeah I think so," Caroline whispered, silently thanking god that she wore a dress today. With another panicked 'oh my god' Rebekah rushed Caroline over to a bench and yelled for someone to call an ambulance. "Bekah," Caroline gasped as another contraction happened a few minutes later.

"I know honey, the ambulance is on its way,"

"Nik," she said through gritted teeth. Rebekah's eyes widened.

"Oh my god what should I do? I need to tell him, but he's playing. I can't just run onto the field, that would make me crazy." She was rambling, panicked.

"Thanks," Caroline said sarcastically eyeing her warily.

"Sorry," she muttered, "Ok hang on a second, don't move," she said and ran back towards their section. Caroline rolled her eyes, like hell she was going to go anywhere. Bekah returned with Meredith Salvatore a few moments later. "Ok Care, Meredith is going to go to the hospital with you in the ambulance because she's done this before and can probably help you more than I can. When the game ends I'm going to tell Nik as they go back to the dugout and then we'll get to the hospital as quickly as possible. You're going to be fine," She assured her just as the ambulance pulled in front of the stadium and paramedics jumped out with a stretcher.

Rebekah watched as Meredith and Caroline were loaded into the ambulance. Once they had pulled away from the curb she went back to her seat and waited impatiently until the game ended. When their team scored a run and the inning ended the group of men made their way towards the dugout happily slapping each other on the back. She saw Nik looking towards her, obviously searching for Caroline. Bekah leaned over the railing and gestured frantically for him to come towards her. With his eyes wide, fearing the worst he pushed his way through his teammates and finally got to where Rebekah was waiting.

"Where's Caroline?" He asked the second she was within earshot.

"Ok, don't freak out," she told him which only made him panic more, "she kind of went into labor and we called an ambulance to pick her up, Meredith is with her at the hospital."

"What?" He growled

"You're having a baby Nik," she gave him a soft smile before he grabbed the top of the fence and hopped over.

"What are you doing?" She asked shocked as he began pushing people out of the way to get towards the exit. A few tried to congratulate him or get autographs but he ignored them. His wife was in the hospital, having his baby, and he wasn't there. He wasn't even technically a father yet and he was already screwing up.

Rebekah ran fast on his heels, cursing the fact that her brother was in better shape than her and blessing that she had made the decision to wear tennis shoes. When they made it to the curb he looked around frantically. "Nik this way," Bekah shouted taking off towards her car which thankfully was close. He practically pushed her out of the driver's seat and got in, gunning the engine and taking off, the tires squealing and the smell of burning runner filling the car.

If it was any other situation, Rebekah would have been screaming at him to stop driving like a crazy person but she figured that the birth of his first child was worth it.

"Breathe Caroline," Meredith reminded her in a calm voice. "In and out, in and out,"

"I know how to breathe!" Caroline shrieked as she fought her way through the pain of another contraction. "Where the hell is he? Shouldn't the game be over by now?"

"Stefan said that it ended about 15 minutes ago so he should be here any minute sweetie," As if on cue the two women could hear the nurses shouting at someone I the hall.

"Sir! Sir! You need to calm down,"

"I will not bloody calm down now of you would kindly get the fu-" the door to the room they were in flew open and there stood a sweaty and angry looking Klaus.

"Nik," Caroline breathed happily. She could see him visibly calm down as he slowly made his way to her. She held her hand out and he took it and brought it to his lips kissing it and then pressing it to his cheek. "You're here,"

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be." She grinned just as another contraction took over and she groaned, tightening her grip on his hand. "It's ok sweetheart, just breathe, I'm here," he stroked her now sweaty blonde hair and kissed her hand again. Once it passed she relaxed back onto the bed, looking at him through tired eyes.

"Did we win?" She asked him taking in the sight of him still in his uniform. He laughed and kissed her forehead.

"You're adorable, and yes, we won," he kissed her lips, "thanks to my two good luck charms," he whispered, resting his hand on the baby bump.

"I love you Nik," she murmured.

"And I love you Caroline _Mikaelson_," he replied and she smiled as he smirked at the use of her new last name. Her smile turned into a grimace of pain just as another contraction took over.

A few hours later at 2:08 in the morning Layla Rebekah Mikaelson was born. When Klaus took his newborn daughter into the waiting room to meet his family he was met with the sight of not only his brothers and sister but also his teammates. They looked out of place in the hospital waiting room, most of them still in their uniforms.

"What are you all doing here?" He asked shocked as they all stood up at once.

"We brought her something," Stefan said stepping forwards and holding out a little bag. Rebekah took it and opened it so that Klaus could hold the baby. She laughed when she pulled out a little baseball jersey and held it up for Klaus to see.

"It's adorable Stefan," Rebekah told him, setting the bag down so she could take the baby from Klaus. "Can I hold her?" Klaus nodded and handed Layla over to her aunt.

"What's her name?" Matt asked as he made his way over to see the now sleeping little girl.

"Layla Rebekah," He said and watched as his sister's face lit up into a huge grin.

"You named her after me?" She asked shocked

"Caroline wanted to, after what you did for her," Rebekah looked down blushing and cradling the baby closer.

"How's Caroline doing?" Stefan asked looking from the baby to Klaus.

"She's tired," He shrugged, "But I practically had to bribe her to stay in the bed so she wouldn't overdo it," Stefan laughed.

"That sounds like her," He said and a couple of the teammates nodded. Caroline was notorious for being as stubborn as her husband and the team had witnessed a number of Caroline's finest moments in that area. "You two are going to be wonderful parents," He said clapping Klaus on the back.

"I should take her back," Klaus said as Layla started stirring in Bekah's arms. Rebekah nodded quietly and handed the baby back to Klaus.

When he walked back into the hospital room they had put Caroline in she was sleeping. The nurse came in a few minutes later and took the baby from him for the time being. Once they were alone he went to sit in the chair by the bed.

"Stop staring at me it's creepy," She muttered a few moments later, her eyes still closed. Klaus chuckled and scooted closer to her, taking her hand in his and playing with the ring on her finger.

"But when you do it its considered romantic?" He asked and she opened her eyes to look at him.

"It's a good view," She shrugged and smiled. He smirked and then kissed her hand. "How was Layla?"

"Good, Rebekah practically started bawling when I told her you named her after her." Caroline smiled and brought her hand up to brush his hair back. "The whole team showed up," Her eyes widened.

"Were they as sweaty and as smelly as you?" She asked him sarcastically and he rolled his eyes at her.

"Admit it sweetheart, you like it," She shrugged and smiled.

"The whole team huh?" She asked and he nodded. "She's going to be one spoiled little girl," Klaus laughed, "God help any man who she brings home,"

"Won't be happening for another 20 years love," Klaus told her stubbornly and Caroline laughed before pushing herself up to kiss him.

"Look at you Mr. Mikaelson, you've only officially been a father for a few hours and you're already being overprotective,"

"What can I say sweetheart," He shrugged and then touched his forehead with hers, "Those Mikaelson women have me wrapped around their fingers."

* * *

**so there you go! I know a lot of people have wanted a sequel to the bank robber one and i can promise that I'm working on it! I'm trying to make it nice and long and kind of fluffy for you guys because i love you all so so SOOOO much. no im not kidding I brag about you guys...all. the. time. Please review! **


	16. Chapter 16: Robbery II

**Here it is! This is the sequel to 'Robbery' everyone wanted a second part so i hope i didn't disappoint!**

* * *

She was in position, standing in line at the bank with her wallet in her hand. She was shaking so much that her legs were barely holding her up at this point. She had sunglasses on, a meaningless precaution that they had all insisted on, well Klaus insisted and then with one look to the rest of them they had caved. She told them It was useless, logically she was legally dead, and they were on the complete opposite side of the country but still, they had insisted 'for her protection'. It was Kol who had come up with the plan for this 'job', and Elijah who had convinced them all that it would work and go off without a hitch. Klaus had objected, of course he had, and no one had expected anything else from him. Even fifteen minutes ago when she had last talked to him he had still seemed edgy about the whole thing, he'd asked her about twenty times if she was ok.

If there was one thing that she had learned about Klaus in the few months she had spent with him it was that he was protective of those he considered family, and in those few months, he had grown to consider her family, more than family if she let herself get carried away. She didn't know how it had happened, but it hadn't taken long. She held out for a while, thinking that it was wrong and trying to convince herself that the way she felt wasn't real. But as always he was right, she had given into him and when the time came after a month or two that the news of her death and the robbery had blown over she had chosen to stay with them.

For the rest of the family having Caroline initiated into the 'family business' was a logical step. Rebekah was excited because she would no longer be the only female, Kol thought she was the perfect diversion because of her sweet, innocent demeanor and Elijah had just said that they really could use one more person. Klaus on the other hand was the complete opposite. He insisted that it was too dangerous, that someone could recognize her or hurt her or take her, all things that she assured him time and time again would never happen.

The man in front of her was moving away from the teller and she stepped up, watching from the corner of her eye as a figure in a leather jacket entered the bank. It was time.

"Hello, what can I do for you today?" The woman asked, a chill went down her back, she knew how it felt. How scared she had been when she was in the woman's position, how she had been convinced that she would die right there by the hands of the very family she had grown so close to over the past few months. "Miss are you alright?" The woman asked, and she nodded as another person came into the bank, she saw the flicker of blonde hair and knew that she had to act now for everything to go off without a hitch.

"I need you to give me the money," She said calmly, proud of herself for keeping her voice steady. The woman looked at her confused and Caroline reached into the jacket she was wearing and pulled out a gun. The teller screamed and froze as everyone started to turn towards Caroline. One by one they all realized what was happening and they started to panic, just as they had in Mystic Falls. Behind her she heard someone yell for them all to get down and then a few shots were fired into the air.

She swallowed, remembering what it was like, how she and Elena had tried to help but had gotten caught. How right now the teller was probably cursing the fact that she worked here. She was probably wondering what would have happened if she had taken a sick day today, or traded shifts. She knew how this moment would haunt the teller's dreams for weeks, months, maybe even years to come. And suddenly Caroline felt sick.

"Shh," A melodic voice whispered in her ear and she felt an arm go around her waist just before she lost the ability to stand. "Shh, its ok, it's me," He held her up, pressed against him as her breathing grew ragged. "Caroline, look at me," He was speaking quietly as all around them people lay face down on the ground and Elijah, Kol and Bekah yelled at them to stay down. She looked up, through the lenses of the sunglasses. He reached up and pushed them to the top of her head. He could clearly see the color of her eyes now and the few tears she was fighting to keep back.

"Is she ok?" Bekah asked, coming up next to them and looking at the blonde worriedly.

"She'll be fine, just hurry up so we can get out of here." Rebekah nodded and went back to the position Caroline had previously vacated.

"I'm sorry," She whispered, her voice cracked slightly and Klaus shushed her again, pulling her head against his chest and running his hands through her hair. She wrapped her arms around his back feeling the bullet proof vest that he was wearing dig into her cheek as she buried her face into his chest further.

"You're safe with me," He whispered to her and she nodded. "Come on," He led her away from the main area of the bank and towards the safe in the back where she knew Elijah or Kol would come in soon to get the money out, probably with an equally terrified employee of the bank. He moved her to the corner and helped her sit before calling to Elijah to help open the safe. He came in a few seconds later, dragging a man in a suit with him, pushing him violently down and commanding him to open the door. Caroline put her head in her hands, and tried desperately to ignore the sounds of the crying and pleading of the people in the bank.

* * *

A half hour later they were loading bags of money into one of the armored trucks in the back. It seemed too easy, too quick and Caroline couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. "Come on," Kol said, holding his hand out to help her into the back of the truck where Rebekah was already sitting. Klaus and Elijah were up front, having stolen uniforms from the drivers so they could blend in, Kol himself was in a vest matching theirs, just in case. She smiled, shaking her head at her paranoia and grabbed Kol's hand just as she saw Bekah scramble up holding her gun out and aiming it at something over Caroline's shoulder.

It happened in slow motion, Elijah started the car just as a cop burst through the door where they had exited the bank, his gun held out and poised to shoot. Bekah pulled the trigger the same time that the man did and he collapsed, a bullet having gone straight through his head and Caroline felt a searing pain go through her shoulder. She screamed and fell back just as Kol reached out and caught her, pulling her up into the back of the truck as more cops started bursting into the area. Rebekah slammed the door and screamed at Elijah to drive.

Caroline was half lying on Kol's lap, blood pouring out of the wound on her shoulder. She didn't feel the full extent of the pain quite yet; her body still in shock but her brain was working a mile a minute.

"Klaus," She gasped as she finally registered what happened.

"Oh God what do we do?" Bekah asked ripping off her vest and throwing it aside. "Elijah!" She shouted as Kol started pressing his hand to the wound in the blonde's shoulder. Caroline let out a cry of pain that caused Klaus to turn around abruptly in his seat.

"What the hell is going on back there?" He yelled as Elijah abruptly turned a corner. He could make out the top of Rebekah's head and Caroline's feet but that was it, the rest was blocked by the duffle bags of cash.

"Caroline's been shot," Bekah told him and he froze.

Caroline whimpered as Kol adjusted her on his lap so he could press his hand harder to the wound.

"Caroline's been _what?" _Klaus roared shifting in his seat to try to see her.

"I'm," Her voice came out as a little gasp, "F-fine, don't worry about me, just a l-little blood, t-that's all," Klaus practically snarled at the sound of her voice.

"I told you! I _told _you!" He shouted to no one in particular. The police were chasing them now, the sirens getting closer and closer as Elijah made another sharp turn, causing Caroline to cry out in pain again. "Elijah pull over,"

"I can't pull over Niklaus, when we get to the plane you can help her but for now just try to stay calm," Klaus growled again and glared at the part of Rebekah's head that he could see.

"Caroline try not to talk," Kol told her calmly, without a hint of humor in his voice. That was when she realized the full severity of the situation they were in. Kol was _never_ serious and the tone of his voice alone caused her to panic more.

"Klaus," She called out, her voice getting thick with tears as some of the shock faded away and the pain started setting in further. "Klaus," In front of her Bekah was ripping a piece of her shirt off and holding it out to Kol to press onto the wound.

"You'll be ok Care, just hang on," Bekah told her calmly.

"Can you go any faster?" Klaus snarled and Elijah pressed down harder on the gas pedal.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later they had finally lost the cops, and about ten after that they were on the airfield, going straight for their private jet that would bring them home. The whole way had been deathly silent, save for the occasional gasp in pain from Caroline and the growl in response from Klaus. At this point, Klaus was like a wolf trapped in a cage and when the car slowed enough to let him out he threw the door open and hopped out, darting straight for the back of the truck. He threw the doors open angrily and saw what he had only imagined moments before.

Caroline's head was resting against Kol's shoulder and the rest of her was in his lap, her eyes drooping shut and the tips of her blonde hair resting in the blood pooling on Kol's shirt. His brother had one hand pressed to the back of her shoulder and Rebekah had her hand pressed to the front. There was a large stain of blood on the floor and both of his sibling's hands were covered in it. When she heard the door open Caroline perked up slightly and her mouth twitched up into a smile when she saw him standing there. She looked so pale and vulnerable and his jaw set angrily because he had been the one to put her in this situation. If he had fought harder to keep her from the job then this would never have happened.

"Klaus," She breathed and that was all it took for him to grab her from Kol's lap and pull her into his arms. With a command to Elijah, Bekah and Kol to unload the truck he carried Caroline into the plane. She whimpered a bit as he jostled her but after that small noise she was quiet. From the amount of time that she had known him, she had never seen him this angry. It wasn't his usual explosive temper, this time it was worse, he was quiet, his face set into a mask of pure rage. He set her down gently onto one of the plush chairs in the cabin of the plane and then left her there for a moment so he could get something.

He came back a few moments later, holding a bottle of alcohol, some sort of metal rod, a lighter, a pair of tongs and a lot of napkins and paper towels. "Um," Caroline said weakly, eying the supplies in his arms warily.

"We need to get the bullet out, clean it and cauterize it." He started arranging the supplies on the table before her, not looking at her as he spoke.

"C-cauterize?" He couldn't be talking about—He held put the metal rod to the left of the lighter and she realized, "Oh hell no Klaus, you are _not _burning me," She meant the words to come out strong but they sounded weak, pathetic and almost like a whisper.

"We have to close the wound; we can't take you to a hospital." He was still looking down and her mouth fell open.

"Klaus," Her eyes started to water and he grabbed the bottle of bourbon he had grabbed and handed it back to her, still without making eye contact. He couldn't be mad at her for getting shot, right? She hoped not. She took the neck of the bottle with shaking hands just as Rebekah, Kol and Elijah made their way into the plane, looking at her worriedly.

"Drink that, it'll help numb the pain," He turned around to grab her shirt and pull it over her head and then tossed it to the side, turning back to hold the tongs to the flame of the lighter to sterilize it as best he could.

"I-I can't," She started breathing heavily, forgetting the pain in her shoulder and trying to sit up. He finally made eye contact then, and when he did she wanted to sob, his eyes were cold when he turned towards her, void of all emotion but as he took in the sight of her eyes rapidly filling with tears and her panicked expression his eyes softened significantly.

"I've done this before sweetheart, you have nothing to worry about," His voice was soft and reassuring and he touched her cheek gently.

"We're taking off in a couple of minutes," Kol spoke up and Klaus nodded, still looking at the girl in front of him. He heard Elijah go to the front of the plane to talk to the pilot but he ignored it, his sole focus at the moment was Caroline.

"Do you trust me?" He asked and she nodded, he gave her one of those smirks and she managed a small smile. "Drink," He nodded towards the bottle, "It'll taste bad to you now but it'll numb the pain," She nodded, bringing the bottle up to her lips and taking a large swig, grimacing at the burning taste. She felt one of Klaus' large hands on her shoulder, holding her in place, the other holding the tongs poised over the wound. He swallowed and then with an intake of breath he pressed the tongs into the wound.

Caroline screamed and thrashed violently feeling Klaus' hold on her shoulder tighten and then another pair of hands holding her back. "Take another drink," She heard Kol's calm voice and felt as he took the bottle from her, holding it up to her mouth. He tilted the bottle just as she felt Klaus close the tongs around the bullet; she welcomed the distraction of the alcohol burning its way down her throat as she felt Klaus start to pull.

"You're doing great Care," Rebekah's soft voice spoke up from beside her, Bekah reached over and took her hand, squeezing it comfortingly just as Klaus got the bullet out. Bekah immediately pressed some of the towels to her shoulder, soaking up the blood. Klaus dropped the bullet and the tongs on the table with a clang and she felt herself drifting out of consciousness slowly. From beneath hooded eyes she watched as he started burning the end of the metal rod.

"Caroline stay with us, ok love?" He looked at her and she nodded slowly, trying to stay awake.

"Hey Caroline did I ever tell you about the time Nik got beat up by that old lady with the bag?" Kol spoke up and her eyes flickered to his, shaking her head weakly. "We were on a job and we were doing our thing, Nik was watching hostages, Bekah was standing guard, and Elijah and I were at the safe. Well, we heard this yell and then a commotion in the lobby so Elijah sent me out to see what was going on and I see Nik on the ground being beat over the head by this old lady with a huge bag. He was curled up in the fetal position," Kol and Bekah were laughing now and Klaus shook his head, still burning the rod. "His hands covering his head and Bekah was laughing so hard that she couldn't even go to help him. I'm pretty sure Nik almost shot her, but Elijah came in just in time and managed to get the lady back in the group with just a small threat." Caroline managed to let out a breathy laugh, imaging the situation, "Since then Nik's been terrified of old ladies." She looked towards the man in question as he chuckled lightly to himself, shaking his head as he examined the rod.

"Ok sweetheart, this is going to hurt pretty bad, but after this you're done and we just have you home so I can take care of you for the next few weeks," She smiled and felt Kol hold up a folded thing of fabric to her mouth to bite down on. She opened her mouth and bit on the fabric as Bekah poured a little bit of alcohol on the wound to clean it, dabbing gently to dry it before Klaus brought the metal close to her skin, it wasn't white hot but it glowed orange and she eyed it warily, knowing that it would hurt like hell. Bekah nodded to Klaus and he pressed the metal to her skin briefly, watching the wound to make sure that the blood flow was stopping. He pressed it to her a few more times to make sure it was all sealing and her screams of pain were slightly muffled by the gag in her mouth, soon though she felt herself falling into unconsciousness, the pain becoming too much for her to handle.

Kol held her limp body up as Klaus pulled away the rod for the final time, dropping it on the table with another clang and grabbing the bottle from Bekah to pour over the wound, cleaning it again. "Looks like the bleeding stopped," He said quietly, as Bekah sighed in relief and Kol nodded, swallowing and glancing down at Caroline's unconscious form.

"That was a bad wound," Elijah said, coming back into the cabin and sitting down in the aisle across from them. "You did well Niklaus,"

"We've never had anything that extreme," Bekah whispered, looking at Caroline, "That time I got shot in the leg in New Orleans was the worst we had, other than that it was mostly flesh wounds," Klaus looked at the wound on her shoulder, frowning at it and hating the way that it blemished her perfect skin. Not that he wouldn't care for her because of it, if anything it made his feelings stronger, but he knew that kind of pain and he knew how strong she had been to hold on that long without any kind of pain killer.

"She'll be fine, you did well," Kol reassured him, patting him lightly on the back with a small smile, "We should clean up the blood though," He glanced at the blood coating her torso.

"I've got it," Klaus said softly and scooped her up carefully before carrying her back into the bathroom. He set her gently on the counter, leaning her back against the mirror before grabbing paper towels from the dispenser and wetting them in the sink. He swallowed before dabbing gently around the wound, trying to get as much blood off as he could. He heard her sharp intake of breath and his hand shot up against her opposite shoulder, holding her back just as she awoke with a start.

"Klaus?" She gasped, looking at him frantically. "What happened?"

"You blacked out," He told her his voice still quieter than usual as he focused back to his previous task, moving the paper towel down her side, scrubbing a little harder the further away he got from the wound.

"Oh," She said softly, looking down at the wound in her shoulder. "That'll leave a pretty badass scar," She said offhandedly and he smirked at her. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"You're asking me what's wrong when you're the one that just got shot, almost bled out, and got cauterized on a plane by a bunch of criminals?" He gave her one of those looks he was famous for and she smiled. "I'm fine love, just worried about my girl," She blushed and smiled and he leaned forward to kiss her gently.

"I'm really sorry," She said quietly a few moments later after he had set back to work, getting the blood off of her. "For the job, I blew it," She looked down sadly and he sighed, tossing the damp, blood soaked paper towel into the trash bin and cupping her chin with his hand.

"Don't worry about it, everything turned out fine. It's not your fault; it was perfectly normal what happened back there." She smiled and he kissed the tip of her nose affectionately.

"Klaus?" She whispered a few seconds later, "Did Kol see me with my shirt off?" He laughed at her and kissed her again.

"You're amazing," He told her happily, resting his head against hers. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, a little light headed and tired but thanks to Dr. Klaus I think I'll live." She smiled and he chuckled. There was a soft knock on the door and Klaus cracked it open, revealing Bekah holding out a blanket.

"You can wrap yourself in this if you want, we have about an hour of flying time and then we can get you some pain killers and decent food." Klaus took the blanket and draped it around Caroline's shoulders, pulling it around snugly. "In the meantime, there's some food out there and a lot of water for you."

"Thanks Bex," Caroline smiled, holding onto Klaus' shoulder as she slid off of the counter. Bekah nodded and retreated back into the cabin.

"I've got you sweetheart," Klaus murmured, sliding his arm around her waist and helping her out into the cabin after Bekah.

"She's alive!" Kol shouted, clapping as Klaus helped her past, earning a giggle from Caroline and a glare from Klaus.

* * *

The rest of the flight was spent in small conversation, Kol and Rebekah trying to cheer Caroline up and Elijah occasionally joining in while Klaus made sure Caroline kept eating food and drinking water. She was leaning back against Klaus; the blanket clutched tight to her, her head on his shoulder and his arms wrapped around her protectively. She fell asleep just as the plane was getting set for landing and she woke for a moment, groaning in protest as the plane touched down with a jolt, but she was soon fast asleep again.

Klaus carried her from the airfield behind their mansion into the large dark house and towards his room, which was right next to the one that was officially hers, but she rarely used. He set her down on the bed gently and smiled as she inhaled deeply, shifting so she was more comfy and her head was buried in the pillows more. He moved quietly to the drawer and took out one of his Henleys, bringing it over to her, taking the blanket away from her and slipping the shirt on over her head as gently as he could; he slowly started pulling her jeans down as she stirred.

"Are you trying to seduce me Mr. Mikaelson?" She mumbled sleepily and he shook his head and smirked at her.

"No love, just go back to sleep," He pulled her jeans all the way off and tossed them to the side, moving to help her under the blankets in the bed as her eyes drifted closed again.

"Well, anyway, I'm too smart to be seduced by you," She shifted towards his side of the bed, burying her face into the side of his pillow and inhaling his scent, letting the calmness that that simple act brought to her relax her body.

"Mhmm, keep telling yourself that love, maybe one day it'll be true," He responded cheekily, kissing her forehead as she smiled. "Go to sleep now Caroline," He whispered in her ear and she sighed slipping back into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**Ok how was it? Good? I hope, I had a lot of fun writing it! I know next to nothing about medical stuff so if any of the information is wrong then I'm SO sorry! All I know is from google and other fanfictions I've read...please review! **


	17. Chapter 17: Torture

**Torture**

He always warned her about people using his feelings for her against him. Until now she had just shrugged it off. She knew that he would always come for her, that'd he protect her.

"He won't come for me." She rasped into the dark room. Her wrists were tied above her, holding her up by a long chain that was secured tightly to the ceiling. The chains holding her by the wrists were soaked in vervain, but by now she couldn't even feel the burn. She was left there dangling like a grotesque looking puppet. The sound of her blood slowly dripping onto the grey stone floor, well now it was red from the steadily growing puddle of blood beneath her.

"Yes he will," Came a voice from the corner of the room.

"We fought, I left, he probably hates me." Her voice sounded so weak, but being force fed vervain for a day and a half will do that to a vampire. "But if he does," she rasped out looking to where the voice came from, "He'll kill you." Finally her captor comes out from the shadows and approaches her slowly. She follows his movements with her eyes, giving him a steady glare because that's about all she can muster up the strength for at the moment.

"He won't get the chance." He says cockily and then reaches out and grabs her blonde curls in his fist and yanks her head back exposing her neck. "I could ensure that he comes," he whispers in her ear and trails his finger across her throat and then down to where her heart rests. Without a seconds hesitation he moves so that he is in front of her and with a sick smile he plunges his hand into her chest. Caroline can feel his fingers wrap around her heart and her body jerks as she cries out in pain. As quickly as he plunged his hand in, he yanks it out. She waits for the end to come, bracing herself with her eyes closed but she doesn't feel anything. As she slowly opens her eyes she sees his bloodied hand without her heart in it. She nearly sighs in relief.

It's sick but the sight of her blood on his hand is enough to make the veins below her eyes appear. He smiles sinisterly and then takes a step closer. Bringing his blood coated hand up to brush her bloodied and matted hair aside so that her shoulder is exposed. Caroline shivers and lets out a broken sob at his touch.

"Shh," he whispers and she waits for the sharp pain that she knows is soon to come. When a few seconds pass and she hears a light tapping sound she opens her eyes again and sees him dialing a number on a phone, no _her _phone. Her eyes widen when she finally realizes what he's doing and she struggles a bit causing the chains to rattle. "Shh, I'm on the phone." He says glaring at her as he brings her phone up to his ear. With her vampire hearing she can hear the click signaling that someone on the other end has picked up.

"Caroline, love, where are you? We had a little spat, I'm over it already." Klaus' voice comes from the tiny phone speaker. Normally she would laugh at his repeat of the words he said to her decades ago when she was still trying to play hard to get with him, but now those words and his voice just cause her to let out a sob. "Caroline?" All playfulness is gone from his voice. Her captor looks her in the eye as he brings the phone away from his ear and puts it on speaker phone.

"Klaus Mikaelson, what an honor," He says while maintaining eye contact with Caroline.

"Who are you?" Klaus growls, and from years of knowing him and his moods Caroline knows that there would be a touch of gold in his eyes as he paces angrily, all the while trying not to crush the phone in his hand.

"The man who has your dear, sweet queen Caroline," He runs his finger across her cheek and she jerks her head away. He scowls and knots his hand in her hair at the scalp and pulls roughly causing her to gasp in pain.

"I will _end _you," Klaus snarls

"I will end her first," Her captor clicks the speaker phone off and brings the phone up to his ear. "I am a werewolf Mr. Mikaelson," He doesn't have to say any more. The threat is implied and both Klaus and Caroline understand completely.

"Let me talk to her," Klaus orders and to Caroline's surprise the man holds the phone out to her ear.

"It's for you," He whispers loudly with a wink

"K-Klaus?" she breaths

"Sweetheart," He breaths, relief is clear in his voice, "You're going to be ok, I'm coming for you."

"I love you," Caroline whispers closing her eyes as a tear falls down her cheek.

"Let's make this interesting shall we Mr. Mikaelson?" Her captor says once he brings the phone back to his ear. He leans his head down and sinks his fangs into her neck. Caroline screams and violently thrashes. After a second he pulls away and straightens up. "How long does it take for a werewolf bite to kill a vampire Klaus?" he teases "You might want to hurry, she doesn't have much time left." He drops the phone onto the ground and crushes it with his foot before Klaus has a chance to answer. He looks back to her and then goes to sit against the stone wall across from her. He watches as the venom from the bite starts to spread through her, how her chest heaves, she's obviously panicking. "You might want to relax Caroline. The venom will spread quicker if your heart continues to pound like that.

"Why are you doing this?" She asks a little later after her breathing has calmed down a bit.

"Revenge, boredom. Mostly boredom," He folds his arms across his chest, "I wanted to see if he's as scary as they say. Apparently he's not, if he's willing to follow you around like a lovesick puppy."

"He's not as scary as they say," Caroline agrees and he looks at her with surprise and shock clear on his face. She swallows painfully so she can continue. "He's worse. He's strong, lethal and full of darkness. He won't hesitate to kill you. He'll take his time, like the artist he is, he'll make sure that every detail of your death is as perfect and as painful as he wants it to be. And after he's done, he'll sleep like a baby. Klaus may be a lot of things, but weak is not one of those things."

"And you?" Her captor asks standing and going back over to her. "Where do you fit into all of his darkness?"

"She's beautiful, strong, and full of light." A cold voice comes from the doorway and her captor spins at the new presence in the room. In a flash Caroline is between the two, being used as a not-so-human shield between her mate and the man who has been torturing her for the past two days. Her captor reaches up from behind her and yanks the chain hard until it comes loose from the ceiling causing rocks to fall around them.

"Coward," Caroline says weakly "You won't even fight him without someone between you," Caroline catches Klaus' eye and she understands his plan in a second. After decades of being together they start to think as one. She gives a subtle nod to let him know that she understands and in one quick motion she lets herself drop to the floor. Her captor is taken aback by the sudden weight and he drops her, leaving him unprotected. This fleeting moment is all Klaus needs and in a millisecond he is on the man, tearing out his throat with a frightening growl.

Caroline stays on the ground too weak to push herself up. She feels strong familiar arms wrap around her, gently lifting her up. How can she feel so safe in the arms of a killer? Seconds ago he tore out a man's throat and now he's gently pushing his wrist to her mouth to heal her. He bites gently, mustering up the last bit of energy she has left and she almost moans at the taste of the first blood she's had in days.

"I should never have let you go," Klaus whispers into her hair, kissing the top of her head lovingly. When she releases his wrist he gently scoops her up into his arms and carries her to the door.

"It's fine," She replies as she sleepily nuzzles her head into his warm neck breathing in his scent and instantly feeling more relaxed. "I'm safe now,"

They would do anything for each other. He would die for her and she would kill for him. She was his queen, the light to his darkness. She as the only thing that mattered to him, the only one he could never hurt. She was his salvation, and he was hers. The embodiment of her darkest desires. He was the devil and she was an angel. He had never and would never put her second. They were never supposed to work, but somehow they did. They were complete opposites but in a way they were exactly the same. They fought often and they fought hard but they loved fiercely and completely.

* * *

**Please Review! **


	18. Chapter 18: The Curse

**Based partly on the new stills released for the Originals, mainly the one with Mikael, Elijah and Klaus**

* * *

The only thought in her head was that she had to keep running. She had to keep going, her feet rapidly moving across the forest floor towards the sounds tearing through the night. At first she hadn't been able to place the cries. They had been too terrible to be human, too gut wrenching, completely and utterly _inhuman_. And that was when it hit her, it couldn't be him, he had _promised _her that everything would be alright, that they had just wanted to talk about his _situation_. She cursed herself for being so stupid, so naïve to think that Mikael showing up after dark with a stern look on his face could be anything but a bad thing. But Elijah had been there, and Elijah was on their side, he wanted to protect Klaus not hurt him like Mikael.

"_It'll be alright Caroline, I'll be home later," He assured her, leaning in to give her a quick peck on the cheek. _

"_Promise me," She whispered, her eyes pleading as he pulled back. For a second her eyes flickered to the two men standing outside of their home, talking quietly to each other before she looked back to her husband. "Promise you won't get hurt," He smiled at her, his hand moving up to tuck a strand of her long blonde hair behind her ear. _

"_I love you," He told her, before pulling all the way back and leaving her staring at his retreating figure as he walked away with his father and brother. _

She hadn't really realized until about an hour before the first cry that he had never promised her and by then she was already frantically searching for them. She knew it was him, somehow she just _knew _right away. She could practically feel it and when the second scream sounded, only moments after the first her feet had already started their grueling pace across the terrain. Her dress was bunched in her hands as she fled towards the sounds and her hair whipped behind her. Every step brought her closer and after a few more moments she could begin to make out their voices through the wood.

"Father—" Elijah sounded worried, almost conflicted about whatever they were doing but Mikael quickly quieted him.

"Hush Elijah, this is for the good of all of us," There was a tearing sound and another cry and then she could see them. Her pace slowed until she was running at a normal human pace through the trees and into the little clearing that was miles away from any sort of civilization.

"Caroline?" Elijah sounded shocked as he took in the sight of the girl skidding to a stop before them, her chest rising and falling at a rapid rate out of anger. "Caroline, this isn't—"

"Elijah!" Mikael shouted, cutting him off once again, "My dear I strongly suggest that you turn around and go back to wherever you came from, this is not the place for you to be,"

"What are you doing to him?" She asked as he eyes took in the sight before her. Her husband was cuffed and chained to some sort of wooden cross-like contraption, his face pained and his eyes begging with his brother's. She saw his gaze slowly shift to her and a mixture of anger and relief flashed in them before he settled on worry.

"Caroline," He began but he was cut off by a horrible crunching noise. He pulled at the chains, letting out another pained yell and Caroline moved forward, immediately coming to his aid.

"When is that damned woman getting here?" Mikael asked Elijah angrily as he tried to adjust the cuff around Klaus' wrist. Elijah was holding him back, trying to calm his violent movements.

"Nik what's going on?" Caroline's eyes were wide with worry as she watched them, not able to make sense of what was happening. She made the mistake of taking a step forward and in an instant Mikael was shoving her back, having blurred before her at vampire speed. The second that his hands wrapped around her forearms she started screaming and thrashing, trying to get towards her husband.

"Let me go! Nik! Nik what's happening?" There was another crunching noise and a howl left Nik's mouth, he turned towards Elijah with a broken, pleading look on his face. He muttered something that she didn't catch but Elijah nodded, glancing her way.

"Father," Elijah said, holding his hand up and nodding towards the blonde who dropped to the ground the second Mikael dropped her. She scrambled towards the man chained up on the wood but Elijah stepped in front of her, stopping her. "Caroline, you must leave here," She shook her head, a tear falling as she started at Klaus.

"What are you doing to him?" She screamed, turning on Elijah in anger, "We trusted you!" Hurt flashed in Elijah's eyes but it was gone as quickly as it came, replaced with pity for her.

"You do not understand—" He began but he was once again cut off by her hand extending and striking him hard across the face.

"Do not tell me that I do not understand," She spat as Elijah took a step back. She was about to approach Klaus again but a searing pain split through her head. Her hands shot up to the source of the pain and she fell to her knees screaming in pain.

"Restrain her, my son," Esther's voice sounded from behind them and at once the pain was gone.

"Esther?" Caroline gasped, staring at her in shock as Elijah dragged her body towards the trees, holding her tightly away from Klaus.

"Hush child, we mean him no harm," The older woman assured her with a small smile. Mikael muttered something behind her angrily and with a look from Esther he quieted.

"Caroline," Elijah spoke from beside her, "He can't be like this; the power is too much for one man,"

"You're going to kill him?" She asked in horror, managing to yank out of Elijah's strong grasp and back up towards Klaus.

"No, my dear we have no intention of killing him," Esther spoke softly taking a tentative step forward, towards the frightened girl, "We mean to restrain his wolf side,"

"Why?" She asked, still backing up, until she felt her back hit Klaus' chest.

"Caroline," He breathed and she swallowed, glaring at his family before her.

"I will not let you," She said, standing protectively in front of Klaus, her head raised and her voice even.

"You will girl or you will suffer the consequences," Mikael sneered, pointing a finger at her.

"Love," Klaus' voice was stronger now and she turned to face him, her eyes meeting his.

"I will not let them hurt you," She whispered, reaching her hand out and touching his sweaty cheek. He leaned into her touch ever so slightly. "You will not take this away from him," She said louder, still looking at Klaus, "And if you do you will have to get through me first," She turned as she spoke, keeping one hand behind her, fisted in Klaus' shirt until she was facing the three originals once again.

"It will be my pleasure," Mikael spat, advancing towards her again.

"Touch her and you die," Klaus spoke angrily, glaring at his would be father.

"Mikael, leave her be," Esther said softly, stepping around her husband towards the couple. "Elijah," She said, glancing over her shoulder for a moment at her son. A silent communication passed between them and Elijah nodded before walking towards the blonde. Caroline eyed him with a hint of fear in her eyes but she stood her ground, determined not to let anything come between her and her husband.

"I am sorry brother," Elijah said once he stood before the two. In a flash his hands shot up around Caroline's head and he twisted, a sickening crunch sounded throughout the clearing, followed by an almost inhuman bellow of rage. The blonde fell to the ground, temporarily lifeless, as the hybrid chained to the wood tore at his bindings, snarling at Elijah in anger.

* * *

When Caroline woke she was lying in a bed and there was sunlight streaming in through the window. She sat up tiredly and brought her hand to her neck, rubbing it as she sat up in bed, the sheet falling away from her body as she did. She looked beside her and saw her husband sleeping soundly, lying on his stomach. He had his head facing the other way from her, towards the window and the sunlight hit his blonde curls making them almost shimmer. Caroline smiled and leaned down, her long blonde hair falling around her face as she kissed his bare shoulder slowly, making her way up towards his neck and then jaw.

She felt his lips move up into a smirk as she down his scruff covered jaw. "Good morning Nik," She whispered once her lips were hovering over his. When he didn't respond she gave a short laugh. "I know you're awake, now get your lazy ass up," She pulled away and he groaned, his arm shooting out and wrapping around her waist. She squealed as he managed to pull her under him, his eyes glinted dangerously as she giggled. His hands were placed on either side of her head as he hovered over her. "Come on alpha male, we have to get going," She said sitting up and pushing him away as she did.

"You're no fun sweetheart," He sighed, watching her stand up as he settled back into the pillows with one hand behind his head as he watched her.

"Come on Nik," Caroline sighed, looking at him expectantly.

"Can't we just enjoy this for a while sweetheart?" He groaned, dragging his hand down his face.

"Nik you broke the curse a month ago, how much longer do you need to 'enjoy it'?"

"Caroline, I've waited a thousand years to break this curse,"

"And I've waited for three months to have this meeting with Bekah,"

"What happened last night?" He asked, his eyes narrowing, "You seem off," Caroline scoffed and turned away from him, going into the bathroom. She stood in front of the mirror, grabbing her toothbrush and running it under the water for a moment before looking back in the mirror and seeing Nik leaning against the door frame. "Sweetheart," He pushed himself off of the wood and he came to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back into his chest. "What's happened?"

"I had the dream again," She whispered, looking down at his hands. He leaned forward and rested his chin on her shoulder and turned his head to the side to kiss her neck.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Every time I feel like I'm back there again," She swallowed, "And every time I fail, I can't stop them, and then—"

"Shh, sweetheart, it's ok," He kissed her cheek. "You couldn't have done anything,"

"But maybe if I hadn't—"

"Caroline," He said more forcefully this time, "There was nothing you could have done,"

"I'm sorry," She said quietly, looking up to meet his eyes through the mirror.

"It's been a thousand years love and I never once blamed you," She smiled and he kissed her again.

* * *

**Please Review! Also, I'm thinking of changing my name on here to match my tumblr URL so if things start coming up as 'Klaraholic' then its still me! I just wanted to give you guys a little bit of forewarning! **


	19. Chapter 19: Hurt

"Klaus?" She could tell that something was wrong from the second that she had seen the front door ajar. That feeling of wrongness only magnified once she stepped foot into the foyer and saw the bloody handprint on the wall. "Klaus?" She sounded scared, but she didn't care. If someone or something had gotten to the big bad hybrid then the rest of them were doomed. She could see a little bit of his hand as she turned the corner and then his whole body came into view. "Oh my God," she whispered as she took in the sight before her. He was sprawled out on the floor on his back, his shirt ripped and stained with blood. His dark jeans also had the occasional rip and she could see that his knees and the portions of his legs she could see had open wounds. She had no idea why he wasn't healing but she didn't know if she wanted to find out. Without a second thought she darted forward and fell to the ground next to him. His eyes were closed and his breathing was labored. She brought her hand up and slapped him in an attempt to wake him.

They hybrid jolted up with a gasp of surprise which quickly turned into a noise of pain as he clutched his side and bent over. "Caroline?" His voice was raspy as he looked up at her.

"What happened?" She didn't know what to do so she reached out and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him up so that she could get him over to the couch that was only a few feet away. Thank God for supernatural strength and speed, she thought as she dragged the limp man with her.

"Some hunters got a hold of some white oak." Her eyes widened in surprise. "Don't worry, it wasn't enough to kill me, just cause a hell of a lot of pain." He winced as he moved to get more comfortable. She saw him reach to pull out one of the shards and she stopped him by grabbing his hand.

"Don't," she whispered, just realizing how close they were. Her face was inches away from his and she could make out the flecks of gold in his eyes. "Lay down, I'll do it." He looked confused so she pushed him down slightly. "I don't like seeing people in pain," Her eyes pleaded with him to just let her do it. He nodded and lay down. "I need to take your shirt off," she told him, "can you move your arms at all?" He tried to move one up and she saw him wince in pain so she pressed it back down to his side.

"Caroline," he didn't want her to see him like this. Not when he was weak. But she ignored him, as she usually did.

"I'm going to just rip it off ok?" She said as she placed her hands at the neckline of his shirt. She looked at him for a second as if preparing herself for what she was about to do before she took a breath and tore the shirt in two. Once it was in two different pieces she slid the fabric as gently as she could down his arms. "I'm never doing that again so don't get any ideas," she told him, refusing to look into his eyes, afraid of what she would find there if she did.

"Whatever you say love," He replied as he stared down at her as she assessed his injuries carefully. With shaking hands she reached forward towards one of the less severe wounds on his chest. He saw her hesitation and his heart swelled at the fact that she didn't want to cause him pain. "You don't have to do this you know," he told her as he watched her hand still hover over the wound.

"I know," she whispered, "But you've saved my life already twice and I wanted to do something for you," She took a breath to steady herself before plunging her fingers into his chest to take out the shard of wood. She took it out as carefully as she could and carefully watched his face out of the corner of her eye for any sign of pain. She breathed a sigh of relief as she pulled the shard out completely. "One down," she muttered to herself as she set the wood next to her. Klaus managed a weak smile at her before she positioned her hand to get out the next one.

Twenty minutes later Caroline had managed to get all of the minimal ones out of his torso. She knew that it was the bigger areas that were causing him pain but she didn't want to rush into anything and cause him useless pain. Ha, useless pain to the man who had murdered twelve hybrids in the span of 10 minutes. He had his head tilted onto the back of the couch as she pulled out the wood. Occasionally he would tense in pain and she would apologize. He liked the idea that she was touching him, helping him, and trying to make him comfortable, and that alone made the pain bearable.

"I need to get the area on your side," She told him as she inched towards the area where most of the blood was coming from. He nodded a little bit giving her better access to the area and he heard her gasp a little as more of the wound came into view. It looked like it really hurt; she knew that she wouldn't be able to deal with that kind of pain. "Um," she looked back up to him and jumped as she saw that he was watching her. His eyes looked so blue and she had to catch her breath for a moment because of the way he was looking at her. "This is probably going to hurt," she told him and he nodded.

"Wait Caroline," he caught her just as she was focusing her attention back on the wound. Her eyes snapped back up to his and she was surprised to say the least when he quickly captured her face in his large calloused hands and brought it up to his. Before she could ask what the hell he was doing, he was kissing her, and after a moment's hesitation she was kissing him back. When they were both breathless they pulled away, but Klaus kept his hand on the back of her neck, holding her forehead where it was against his.

"What the hell was that?" She asked as she finally came to her senses and pulled away from him. He laughed a little, ignoring the painful jolt that went through his side.

"Just in case I die, I wanted to know what that felt like," He told her with a smirk. She scoffed and looked back down at his wound, muttering something that sounded a lot like 'cocky bastard'. He leaned his head back again with a content smirk and she was grateful that her hair covered her face and hid the small smile on her lips and the blush on her cheeks. Just to get him back she pushed her hand into the wound without warning him. When he flinched she just smiled back up at him sweetly.

"Opps, sorry," Then she went to work on getting the wood out. When her fingers latched onto one particularly large shard and she pulled he tensed and let out a groan. She saw him move his head to the side, his face contorted in pain. She winced and pulled it out as quickly as she could. The motion caused him to shoot up and let out a roar of pain. His breathing was rough and his hands shook slightly. "I'm sorry," She whispered and he shook his head. "Do you need a minute?" In truth she was scared of what he could do to her if he lost control. Consciously he wouldn't hurt her but if he was in enough pain then he might lose it and go off on her, and that thought scared her.

"No, just keep going," He growled and she nodded. When she went back to getting the smaller shards out she was more careful. When they were all out she sighed in relief. And then she looked at his legs and her heart sank. The wounds there were almost as bad as the ones on his chest.

"I'm not taking your pants off so you can get those," she gestured to the wounds on his legs, "I'll go get you some blood and some things to clean this mess up. I'm not bringing in some blood whore so you're going to have to deal with blood bags." He smiled at her lack of fear and nodded. Then with a flash she was gone and he set to work on pulling the white oak out of his legs.

When she came back, she was carrying a bucket with a sponge and a bottle of bleach in one hand and a couple of blood bags in the other. He was lying on the couch, still shirtless but now he had on a pair of sweatpants. She almost burst out laughing at the sight of him in sweats. It wasn't every day that you got to see the big bad hybrid looking so human and well, _relaxed_. He looked up at her as she entered.

"Did you get it all out?" She asked as she set down the bucket and held out one of the blood bags for him.

"Yes, thank you sweetheart," He said taking the bag without complaint. She stared at his mouth for a second as he sucked the blood from the little straw like thing. When she felt him looking at her, she felt blood rush to her cheeks and neck and she quickly turned away to get to work on the blood spilled on the floor. "Leave it; I'll get someone else to do it." He told her, but she just scoffed and poured some bleach onto the floor. As she began scrubbing she heard him sigh and in a slight brush of air he had her slung over his shoulder and the next thing she knew she was laying back on the sofa. Despite the fact that she should probably be screaming in sheer terror at the fact that the most evil being on the planet had just caught her by surprise, she let out a little giggle. He grinned at her before going back and sitting on the other end of the couch by her feet.

He grabbed the blood bag that he had left discarded on the table next to him and then using his other hand he grabbed her feet and pulled them into his lap. "What are you doing?" She asked him with her eyes wide. He raised an eyebrow at her and continued sucking the blood through the straw. She made a noise of surprise as he began to gently massage her foot. That noise of surprise quickly became a moan as he smiled. He was looking into the unlit fireplace as he used one hand to rub her feet and the other to sip out of the blood bag.

She couldn't help but think if this is what life with him would be like, just quietly sitting as they read or watched a movie or something. It was nice actually, she told herself, having the hybrid act so human around her. She smiled and closed her eyes and let her body relax.

The next time he looked over, she was asleep. Her head was turned sideways and her mouth was open slightly as her chest rose and fell at a steady pace. She looked rather adorable actually, as her blonde hair fell into her face. He wondered what she was dreaming about. Her head turned a little and her mouth turned up into a small smile. He could sit there for hours watching her sleep. He loved everything about her, from the fire in which she ordered him to drink from a blood bag and the carefulness in which she removed the shards.

* * *

**So I can't believe that I didn't mention this earlier but if you guys have any prompts or ideas that you want me to write you can message me and I'll try to get them done! I know I'm not the best writer but practice makes perfect right? Please Review! **


	20. Chapter 20: Stories

There were many stories over the years about the 'Big Bad Original Hybrid'. Most of them about how he had no heart, how he was ruthless and never showed any mercy to his numerous victims. Some told about how he daggered his family because they dared to disobey him. And lately there were a few popping up about a certain young blonde vampire that had found her way into his inner circle. Many said that he had kidnapped her, that she was leverage against some pour soul, or that she was sired to him like his hybrids. One or two, told by the romantics of the time, spoke of her being his lover, his redemption, his heart.

No matter what the difference between the events of these many, many stories they all had one common theme: Niklaus Mikaelson, no matter who knew him, or what they meant to him, was not a man to be crossed. He was serious, lethal, cruel, calculating, rash and he had turned off his emotions many centuries ago.

One night, when it was dark and storming outside of a Florida bar an older vampire had tried to tell this to Caroline Forbes. The elder expected her to frown, go running to the hills screaming when he told her the gruesome details of the monster that was 'Klaus'. When she had come into the beachside bar, soaking from the rain outside, asking question after question about the hybrid he had told her every story he knew. Every story that he had ever been told he relayed to the innocent looking girl. She had sat calmly through his accounts, smirking slightly when he gave her his opinion on the unusual travelling companion of the original family. (He said that she had sold herself to him, her body and life for that of a loved one.) After he was finished, and the storm outside had calmed slightly, she thanked him for his stories.

"Why do you want to know?" He had asked as she began to walk away from him.

"Curiosity," She shrugged.

"You know what they say about curiosity, young lady," She smiled.

"With all due respect sir, I'm more dog than I am cat," His brow furrowed in confusion at this statement before she nodded her head and made her way out of the bar. As she made her way out, Caroline was smiling.

"Are all the stories the same my love?" A voice came from one of the alleys next to the bar.

"Yep," She said spinning towards the tall figure leaning against the brick, half hidden behind shadows. He chuckled and pushed himself off, striding towards her as she spoke, "You're still as violent and dangerous as ever," She raised her hands in the air to make quotations around 'violent' and 'dangerous' and he raised his eyebrows at her. He had gotten close enough now so that he could place his hands on her hips and pull her closer to him.

"You don't believe me as violent and dangerous as they say?" He asked her mockingly causing the blonde to sigh and roll her eyes at him.

"Nope, not at all," She looped her arms around his neck and looked up at him.

"And if I am not as dangerous as they say, then what am I love?"

"Immature, cocky, egotistical, romantic," She stood on her tip-toes to give him a quick kiss on the lips, "And nothing but a big softy,"

"I resent that sweetheart," He pulled back a little bit but he was giving her one of his dimpled smiles, "I'm over a thousand years old, there's no way I could possibly be immature, and I'll have you know that I am certainly _not _a 'big softy' as you say," She scoffed in a very unladylike manner.

"Mhmm," She nodded sarcastically, "You looked super tough when we watched _The Notebook _together last week," She kissed him on the cheek, "And when you were cuddling with me when I was scared of that thunderstorm, or when I made you have a Channing Tatum movie marathon with me,"

"Key word there being 'made' sweetheart,"

"Whatever, you liked it," She shrugged and he chuckled again, pulling his hands from her hips and placing one on the small of her back to lead her back to their cabin.

"So they still don't know who you are?" His tone was serious now and she put her arm around his waist, pulling herself closer and pressing her cheek to his chest as they walked.

"They have no idea Nik," She reassured him. Even after all these years he was still terrified about her being hurt to get to him. "I'm your best kept secret," She whispered and raised her head up to kiss the corner of his mouth lovingly. She had told him countless times that spreading lies about their relationship with him was useless. Only a handful of people actually knew what he looked like and even fewer knew exactly how much she meant to him.

"Good," He looped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer, earning him one of her adorable giggles.

The 'cabin' that the original's owned was more along the lines of a resort used for only four or five people at a time. When Klaus told Caroline about it for the first time she had somehow managed to get him to convince his family to come down to join them there for a week every summer, (the alternative being something along the lines of 'no sex until you agree to let them stay with us,'). So that was how not only Elijah, Rebekah, and Kol ended up coming down but also Katherine, Bonnie and Stefan.

Over the years, Caroline, Rebekah, Bonnie and eventually Katherine had become close friends. Stefan and Klaus had managed to get back to their 20's bromanceyness and Klaus, Elijah and Kol were finally on brotherly terms again. Caroline got along with all of them for very different reasons. Rebekah was her best friend who she talked shopping with and when she had Klaus troubles she would go to her. Katherine was the one she went to when she wanted to talk about the dirty things that Rebekah had no tolerance to hear, and the one she went to for shoe advice. Bonnie was still her oldest friend, she had managed years ago to get her hands on a spell to stop her aging so that she could be with the 'love of her life' as Kol put it. Kol was the one that Caroline called when she wanted some casual male company for drinks when Klaus was out of town for one reason or another and when he wanted to be the younger original could be very sweet. Kol often came to Caroline when he had troubles with Bonnie and Caroline would help him out as best as she could. Elijah was the older brother she never had, he kept her level headed and focused when she needed to be but he could also be fun when he wanted to be (mostly thanks to Katherine). She and Stefan had always been close but since their adventures with the originals they became closer. As for Klaus, he was her mate. No matter what she did or how many times they got into fights she couldn't shake him. He was in her blood, her soul, her heart and her head wherever she went and she knew it was the same for him.

The next day at the 'cabin' Rebekah and Caroline were lying on the hot sandy beach behind the house as Katherine and the boys (minus Kol who had carried Bonnie into the house over his shoulder a few hours ago for what he called 'bonding time') were in the water. Rebekah was telling Caroline about the trip to Paris that she had dragged Stefan on and how she had been able to catch up on all the latest fashions while Caroline had her eyes closed, basking in the warmth from the sun. The mixture of both the sun and Rebekah's voice helped her relax more than she had been able to in the past few weeks and Caroline felt herself slowly drift off.

She groaned when she felt cold water dripping on her forehead and tried to move her head away from it. She vaguely heard Katherine laughing and Rebekah saying, "Nik, don't, let her sleep you've probably exhausted her this past week." Before the ground beneath her disappeared and she felt herself being thrown over someone's damp, broad shoulders. Before she could even fully register what was happening, she felt her warm body being submerged into the cold water.

She sprung up quickly, gasping and coughing out the water that had found its way into her mouth. Stefan, Katherine and Klaus were all laughing and she heard Elijah sigh while Bekah muttered, "Shit, Nik, you're really in for it now," under her breath.

"You immature _ass!" _She screamed at Klaus, splashing water at him to emphasize her point. She stalked towards him as best as she could through the waist high water and scowled at him. She pushed his chest roughly with both of her hands and got even angrier when he just laughed harder, there were almost tears coming out of his eyes. She pushed him harder and this time he stumbled back a little and when she pushed him a third time he fell back into the water. Before she could laugh at him and tell him that it served him right he had grabbed her leg and pulled her down with him. Her body hit the water with a splash and she managed to kick her leg out of his grasp before coming back up to the surface.

"Seriously?" She asked splashing him just as he swam forward and grabbed her face in his hands and brought her forward so he could kiss her. "You're such a child," She muttered before pulling him back in.

"Oh get a room," Rebekah said from her spot on the beach before lying back down. Caroline pulled back and laughed, catching the look that Stefan and Klaus exchanged before both of them made their way quietly to the beach. She saw Bekah open one eye and then scramble up, "No, don't you dare," She warned, glaring at Stefan who was only a few feet away from her. She backed up straight into Klaus' chest and he grabbed her under her arms. She tried to kick him to let her go but Stefan had grabbed hold of her legs and the two men carried the screaming girl to the water, throwing her in sideways. Caroline laughed at the furious look in Bekah's eye when she came up. She grunted angrily and started making her way to the house, Stefan following behind her already apologizing. Off to the side Elijah and Katherine were in their own little world, and Caroline watched as Katherine gave Elijah a sultry look before taking his hand and leading him towards the boat house.

Caroline felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind and she leaned back as Klaus kissed her shoulder. She sighed happily as she leaned her head against his shoulder as they drifted together.

"You know," he said after a few moments of silence, "We've never done it in the water before," Caroline scoffed.

"Yes we have, remember Bali? And Jamaica? And Mexico?"

"Mmm," he murmured in her ear, kissing it gently, "Ok, we've never done it in the ocean," She rolled her eyes.

"Shouldn't a thousand year old master of the universe know his geography by now? We've had sex in the ocean about a hundred times,"

"Not this ocean,"

"Yes, this ocean,"

"Ok, not this _beach_," She laughed and moved her head to the side to kiss him.

"Niklaus," she said in a chastising tone and he groaned.

"Sweetheart, you can't call me that and _not _expect me to do something,"

"You're pathetic," She shook her head.

"Ah, but that's not what you said last night love,"

"Immature," She whispered before pulling him in for a heated kiss.

* * *

**Please Review! **


	21. Chapter 21: Whitmore

**Request from McKenzieMac**

**No Klayley baby. Never will there be a Klayley baby. **

"Why doesn't this make any sense?" Caroline cried frustrated, slamming her hands angrily onto the text book in front of her.

"What are you studying?" Elena asked from her spot on the bed across the room from Caroline.

"It's this stupid art history class I'm taking, there's so many weird names and dates and things that it's impossible to remember any of them and I have an exam on Friday," Elena stood up and walked over to where Caroline sat at one of the desks.

"What kind of stuff do you have to know?" She asked, looking at the text.

"The time period, any major works from that period, the style and characteristics and any famous artists," Caroline sighed, sitting back and running her hand through her hair.

"Why did you even take an art class?" Elena asked, giving up on reading the textbook and going back to sit on the bed.

"Because I thought it would be more interesting," Caroline groaned.

"Maybe you should take a break, call your mom maybe," Elena shrugged.

"Yeah, I think I'll do that," Caroline said, standing and grabbing her phone off the desk. "I'm going out to walk around for a bit too; maybe some fresh air will help,"

"See you later," Elena called as Caroline walked out the door.

Once she was safely out of the way of Elena's vampire hearing Caroline pulled out her phone and began dialing the number that she had learned by heart a while back. She brought it to her ear and listened to it ring three times before there was a click signaling someone had picked up on the other end

"Hello sweetheart," The hybrid's voice floated into her ear and she smiled a little bit.

"Hey, I need a favor," She said.

"Anything for you love," He replied smoothly and she shook her head, despite the fact that he couldn't see her.

"So I'm taking this art history class and I have an exam on Friday and I'm having trouble remembering all the information, and since you were around when cave paintings were a big thing I was wondering if you could help me," She heard his melodic laugh on the other end of the line.

"I'm not _that _old sweetheart," He responded and she heard the faint sound of a door closing on his side.

"Mhmm, whatever helps you sleep at night Klaus," She said, sitting down on one of the park benches near her.

"I normally sleep best next to a beautiful woman, however the one I have my eye on seems to be playing hard to get at the moment," She rolled her eyes and scoffed at him.

"Nice try. What happened to 'I'll wait for you Caroline, however long it takes? Hm? You seemed so confident back then,"

"There is not a doubt in my mind that you will be mine soon enough my love," He replied cockily and she couldn't help but think that he was right in some small way.

"But seriously though, help me,"

"Well, since you asked nicely," She could almost hear him smirking, "So dates and names then?"

"And characteristics," she added.

"I don't know how much help I can be over the phone love but I'll do my best," He told her, "Are there any specific areas you need help in?"

"Everything,"

When it came time to get the results back from her test she was ecstatic to see that she had passed with flying colors. Before her brain even had time to process what she was doing she was dialing that number again and waiting impatiently for Klaus to pick up the phone.

"Twice in one week love, careful some people might mistake this for you actually missing me," He said once he had picked up.

"I passed!" She squealed in delight, ignoring his comments as usual, "I passed my exam!"

"Congratulations sweetheart, I'm proud of you," Her heart seemed to swell at his words and she grinned like an idiot as she walked through the courtyard.

"Thanks for helping me," She said softer this time and he chuckled on the other line.

"It was my pleasure Caroline, I'm always here if you need help," She knew he didn't mean in just the academic aspect and for some odd reason it made her feel safe knowing that the most dangerous being on the planet was someone she could just call out of the blue and ask stupid questions to. She knew that she basically had him wrapped around her finger and in a way she was leading him on but it felt good to have someone there that was always available to help her, no matter what it was for or what time of day it was.

"So what are you doing?" She asked, suddenly desperate to not let the phone conversation go.

"Talking to my girl," He replied and she shook her head and laughed.

"Besides that," She hoped the way he wouldn't notice the way that she had let him call her his girl.

"The usual, maiming, killing, that sort of thing," She laughed knowing that he was joking, she knew him well enough to know that if he had been doing that sort of thing he would have made up some kind of hasty lie so as to not make her uncomfortable.

"How is it down there? Any progress on the whole 'king' front?" She teased him.

"We're getting closer," He sighed, she could only imagine what kind of stress he had to be under at the moment, "As for the king part, every kind needs his queen," She grinned and a blush creped its way up her cheeks.

"Slow down there wolfy, you have to take me out on a real date before I become some kind of queen to you,"

"Ah, but you already are my queen love,"

"You're such a child," She smiled, looking down at the ground.

"I have to attend to some business sweetheart; I'll call you later alright?"

"Yeah no problem, talk to you later Klaus,"

"Stay safe," He told her before hanging up. He always ended their conversations like that, telling her to stay safe. He had sent her a vial of his blood earlier in the year just in case something happened and he would constantly text or call her to check up. It made her feel better, that he was always there. He was a constant in her life, someone that no matter what she knew would always be there for her and she felt like she could be that for him too someday.

* * *

**Sorry its kind of short but I hope it was ok! Thanks so much for the prompt! I promise I'm working on the other ones I just have horrible writers block...Anyway...did anyone watch TVD or TO? What'd yall think? I thought they were both pretty boring to be honest but my love for Jomo and Candice goes further than TVD and TO so I'm watching for them. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think or if you have prompts you want me to write! Not quite sure how long it'll be until I get them written but eventually it'll happen :)**


End file.
